The Shadow
by gusenitsa
Summary: After Beka stopped the flow of Coles things should stabilize in Corus, right? Except someone is determined to keep things chaotic. Taking advantage of the residual fear the Shadow Snake left behind, someone is kidnapping people again... But now the motivation seems more complex than the desire for shiny things. Can Beka find the perpetrator before the perpetrator finds her?
1. 1 Shadow

247 HE

So she's the bloodhound now. He preferred the name Terrier. It fit...better somehow.

She took down the Rogue in Port Caynn and stopped the influx of those toxic coles that were threatening to starve his city. She toppled a crooked throne, left a bit of a power vacuum in her wake...

He smiled, in spite of himself. When she returned he would have to ask her if she considered taking the position. Would he see a flash of panic in her eyes before she hit him?

Rosto the Piper leaned back against his wooden throne with a sigh. It was early. Too early to be up after the hours he had kept the previous night, but he couldn't afford sleep yet. He had been up for hours already and finally been able to pause his work and sit for a moment. These last few months had been hellish. The price of bread had reached astonishing levels, and though he had laid up stores in preparation the city teetered on the edge of chaos. His stores allowed him to sell to the city at a reasonable price, though he was still taking a loss. They checked the silver, but some coles still got through and they did him no good but to fill his quarters with unusable decorations. He had once dreamed of living surrounded by bags of coins. This was not exactly what he had in mind.

The price of grain was starting to stabilize now, finally, and it was just in time. His stores were nearly exhausted, he had perhaps another week maybe two before he had nothing to sell. If he had nothing, and the price of bread was still high...then people got hungry. Hungry people seek new leadership. He'd had several challenges already, before the revolts even started. He'd been prepared for that. But there was something more. The chiefs were talking. Perhaps they thought he didn't know, but he did. He always knew. And this was a prime excuse for someone looking for a promotion.

Now it looked like he might actually survive the year. The Terrier had saved his life. That would ruin her day.

Still, he couldn't rest. If he was honest with himself he had expected it to be worse. He had expected a major power grab from someone, he wasn't yet sure who topped the list... None had come. His challengers were weak, unprepared and foolish. One had been new in town and had no idea what he was getting himself into. The other two were low-level thugs. Too much hotblood wine and too little bread and suddenly they thought they could do a better job.

His thoughts turned back to his main concern; Dawull or Ulsa? Who was the source of the unrest. Dawull had been first under Kayfer and everyone knew he had his eye on the throne. He'd tried to buy a revolution once before, but Rosto had a hard time believing that he could find no better fighters to send than the three he had faced in the last few months... He was essentially a coward, but he was a good leader for his district. Ulsa was much the same way. She had hired people to try to kill Rosto once before and she was vicious. He'd thought to get rid of these two many times before but he instead kept them close. At least this way he could keep an eye on them...

Speaking of which. Beka would return any time now. His birdies had not told him if she was bringing the gambler with her.

He shook his head in frustration, trying to cut off the train of thought before he made another scene like the one that had erupted upon first being informed that Beka had taken a lover. He cringed at the word. Beka ran off to Port Caynn and let the first cove she met charm her and break through those impenetrable walls of hers. Like he was one to talk. He'd gone through so many mots trying to forget about Beka Cooper he couldn't bloody well keep track of them anymore. He used to revel in the ease with which he could capture a mot. A few whispered words, a kiss on the wrist, a kiss on the neck, by the time he pushed them against the wall... Once he took a smug satisfaction from watching them fall. It was meaningless. Empty. He knew it, they knew it. Now the ease with which they fell only reminded him of the one that never did. He told himself that he wouldn't waste any more energy on thinking about the gambler. Wouldn't dwell on the fact that he spent most nights in her rooms. That Beka allowed him to kiss her, to hold her ...

Jumping up with unnecessary enthusiasm he started to return to his rooms before realizing that the absolute last thing he needed to do at this particular moment was to sit awake in his bed attempting to sleep. Turning abruptly he stalked out of the dove. He would distract himself with talking to his birdies...or something. He would not go find out-of-season gillyflowers.

* * *

Beka was more relieved to return to the lower city than she had thought she would be. Returning to the city was returning home for her and she was comfortable here. Comfortable and exhausted... Turns out taking down cole producing Rogues is something of a tiring venture.

Returning to her Rooms with Achoo on her heel she had grand plans for the day that involved being unconscious for at least 10 hours. It was not to be. When she reached her door she found a vase of beautiful bright red Gillyflowers leaning against the door. There was no note, but it didn't need one. She knew that was Rosto's way of telling her he was glad she had made it back to Corus. Taking the flowers and glancing down the hall to see if anyone was around she inhaled deeply, reveling for a moment their strong spicy scent before pushing the door in. She had no sooner dropped her bag before she was pounced on by Kora and Ersken. She'd seen Ersken more recently but Kora hugged her tightly.

"We were so worried about you," Kora said sweetly, "all alone over there trying to take down the Rogue yourself. Are you crazy?"

"She wasn't all alone." Ersken said with a smirk. "She made some... good friends."

Beka flushed crimson and Kora smiled. "Yeah...I ... kind of heard about that."

"The whole city heard about that." Ersken commented and Kora jabbed him lightly in the stomach.

Beka shook her head and tried to remove the blush by force of will but Kora would have none of that.

"So, Beka...is he... staying here?" She looked around as if expecting Dale to pop out of a closet her eyes falling on the gillyflowers.

"No." Beka responded quickly. "No, we decided against ... trying to..."

"Good thing too," Ersken interrupted, relieving Beka of the spotlight. "Cove wouldn't last a week in Rosto's city."

Now Beka flushed for another reason and she could feel the heat of anger rising.

"Not his choice." Beka fumed. "Certainly not his city."

Ersken smiled, a short hug breaking the tension. "Of course not...All hail the Bloodhound!"

"You'll come tonight?" Kora asked.

"Where?"

"The Dove, of course. We eat at the Dove every night these days. Partly because...Well Rosto's the only one with grain reserves left these days. Most of the bakers were driven out by the price of grain."

"Is it really so bad as that?" Beka asked, concern coloring her tone.

"It hasn't been easy." Ersken told her, "The prices were already going up when you were last here. They skyrocketed and no one could afford grain but for Rosto's foreign stores. It's been a hell of a time here, Beka, but with the flow of coles stopped, it's getting better."

"Just in time too, there's been 3 challengers in the last month..." Kora commented, then her tone brightened. "So really you have no choice about dinner, See you tonight!"

Kora slipped out of the room and Ersken followed. Beka called out before he could leave the room.

"Ersken, The challenges? Is...Is everyone ok?"

"He's fine, Beka."

She nodded and Ersken left. Collapsing onto the bed, she barely managed to remove her boots before falling asleep.

* * *

_Get up, you lazy dog!_

She shot up in bed, looking around for the source of the voice. She had a brief moment of confusion before she recognized her surroundings. Purple eyes gleamed down at her. She hadn't even opened her mouth to respond before a loud knock on the door made her jump.

"Come on Beka" Ersken's voice called from outside the door, "Time to go."

_I told you._

"Could have given me a little more warning," she grumbled at Pounce before quickly changing out of the uniform she had fallen asleep in and opening the door.

_I am a constellation. Don't you think I have better things to do than to serve as your waiting servant!_

"No, I really don't think you do!" She retorted angrily and Pounce laughed a little _mrt _of laughter as he stalked off tail held high.

Ersken looked slightly confused before he caught sight of Pounce disappearing around a corner.

"I don't know that I'll ever get used to that."

"Me neither." Beka said grumpily.

When they reached the dove, Kora and Phelan were waiting. The place was busier than normal, Beka supposed that was because so many were forced here just to feed themselves. Phelan greeted Achoo warmly and Beka made a show about being offended that he missed the scent hound more than he missed her.

Eventually, though, as she sat at the table, her eyes were drawn to the throne like a magnet.

Dark eyes found ice eyes as Rosto smirked at her from across the room. She pulled her gaze away and back to the group at the table but before long Rosto made his way over to join them.

"Look who has graced our court with her presence tonight. You are famous, Bloodhound, what brings you to a poor establishment like this. Come to add to your list of conquests?"

"Only if you give me a reason to," Beka snapped.

"Oh, fiery puppy just like I remember. Port Caynn is lucky to have you."

This caught her attention. "What do you mean?"

"You toppled the Rogue, your majesty," he prodded, "surely you realize that makes you the new..."

"Oh, stop it Rosto," Aniki said cheerfully as Beka blanched in horror. "Stop torturing Beka, she looks like she's about to fall over."

"That's the idea." Rosto grinned, "And I shall be there to catch her!"

Beka's eyes were still wide with horror and Phelan reached over and touched her shoulder comfortingly. "It doesn't work like that Beka. Well it usually does, but it is always a choice."

"I should punch you for that," Beka grumbled at Rosto.

"I do so miss your touch." With that he leaned in and captured her lips in a brief kiss. His hand went to the back of her head, pulling her close and tangling in her hair as he carefully avoided the spiked strap. Her limbs turned to water and she struggled to remember why she had promised to punch him next time. By the time her brain caught up and she stiffened, he had pulled away with a cheeky grin. Before he pulled away though he leaned into her ear and whispered to her; "Did he make you melt like I do? Did he thaw your heart, my ice queen?" Then he was gone. Swallowed back into the crowd in a moment.

She could feel her cheeks burning and she clenched her fists in irritation. Fortunately everyone was too mindful of their own safety to comment.

Beka was happy to eat the food of Corus again, and everything tasted of home. It put her in such a good mood that she didn't even think of leaving until hours later. Before she could do so though her attention was captured by a commotion near the throne.

"...'ave to do something...back again..."

Rosto's reply was too low to carry but everyone in the room heard the loud desperate response.

"How can you let our children disappear right from under your nose! We have nothing left to ransom them this time, nothing. How-"

"Enough. It is not wise to insult those you come to for aid" Rosto cut off the woman's wails and Beka winced at the severity of his tone. Redirecting his attention to the crowd he called. "Aniki, Kora to me. You," he turned his eyes to the woman who flinched under his gaze, probably regretting her outburst, "You do not move. Everyone else, find some other place to haunt tonight." Bold Brian came over as the hall started to clear giving a slip of paper to Phelan, before he too disappeared into the street.

Beka hesitated as she made ready to leave, looking warily at the woman cowering at Rosto's throne. Would she be amongst the pigeons in the morning?

"Beka," Phelan called and passed the note to her, Something was written across the top that she couldn't read. Possibly Scanran. The rest said: "Everyone out. Bring Beka and Ersken back in 10 minutes."

As they left Beka eyed the note suspiciously. "What is that?" she asked Phelan indicating the Scanran markings.

"He taught me several phrases in Scanran." Phelan informed her, "If they are not written exactly as he taught me, the note is to be disregarded as a forgery." They returned to the boarding house for a few minutes before Phelan led them back out into the street around the side of the building that housed the Dove. Bold Brian was waiting by the door and nodded them through.

Beka's skin prickled. Since when were things done in such a surreptitious way..?

As they walked Beka heard bits of Rosto's voice passing through the hallway from the main room. He sounded angry.

"...You will not speak a word of this to a single living soul, do you understand..."

The response was too quiet to be heard but Beka winced when she heard Rosto continue "... You will never disrespect me in front of my court again."

Chills creeped over Beka's skin again but as she came into the main room the woman looked ... grateful? The woman nodded eagerly, then thanked Rosto before leaving.

He turned towards Phelan, nodding his gratitude as he led them all to a table where Kora and Aniki were already settled.

"Another one?" Ersken asked Kora who nodded.

"Another what." Beka cut in, rising to her feet. "What in-"

"Calm down," Rosto chided, a hand on her shoulder lowering her back into her seat. "I wouldn't have brought you back here if I didn't intend on telling you what was going on." He sounded tired, Beka realized, and instead of speaking further he just nodded to Aniki.

"You know how bad things have been in the city," Aniki started. "Food prices are high and people are upset, there's been idle talk and a few challenges. What you, and most of the city, don't know is that it's even worse than that. You remember the shadow snake."

"I hobbled the shadow snake, of course I remember-"

"It's back." Ersken cut her off.

"That's impossible. She went to execution hill."

"That she did," Rosto replied, "but someone has taken up the moniker 'the shadow' and is utilizing the residual fear of the snake. Not many know yet...but it's only a matter of time..."

"It's different this time though." Ersken picked back up. "For all the shadow snake's evil it was simple. She saw some bauble that she wanted and she took a child. You pay and the child returns, you don't the child dies."

"This time it's messy," Aniki says, "Someone is taken, the family is notified that unless they pay the ransom...well you know how this works. The problem is the ransoms are beyond the means of those taken. The snake did prep work, she knew exactly what she wanted. This time it's like they're picking amounts of gold and silver at random with no relation to the means of the families they take from. This woman was asked for more silver than she has ever seen in all her life, and she has 48 hours in which to find it."

"What do they stand to gain if they ask for what they cannot possibly receive?" Beka asked.

"We don't know," Rosto said, "and it's worse than that. Sometimes they don't even bother with a ransom demand. Mother Cantwell disappeared two weeks ago. We were notified that she was taken and she was found murdered 48 hours later. No pretense at ransom at all."

"How many?" Beka asked, a pool of dread filling her stomach.

"Four that we know of. Mother Cantwell and 3 children of rushers" Ersken responded. "The Dogs have been investigating but..." he trailed off.

"Every person taken so far has been associated with my court," Rosto finished. "The Dogs consider it 'internal strife' apparently."

"If they don't want ransom what do they want?"

"If it's not money it's usually revenge or power." Aniki answered.

"Or both," Rosto said, eyes focused on some distant spec of the wall.

Ersken sighed..."We just don't know who or why, yet."

"Why all this secrecy?" Beka asked.

Rosto smiled grimly, "Alas, the best of Rogues do not generally survive as many catastrophes as I have lived through. I'm good...but I had hoped to deal with this before it sent the city into a panic. But it's getting worse, and it will be common knowledge soon enough. You seem to have birdies no one else can reach, Beka. If you can find out anything about this shadow..."

Beka nodded and the group began to disperse.

Rosto caught her arm before she could leave.

"Welcome back, Puppy."

"I haven't been a puppy for years, Rosto." Beka snapped.

"You'll always be my Puppy."

"I've never been your Puppy."

He sighed melodramatically. "I'm glad you made it out of there, Cooper, I have missed this."

She didn't smile. Not until she turned away and made her way back towards her rooms.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, leave a review and make me smile :)**


	2. 2 Shadow

Rosto was right. It wasn't exactly the welcome home that she was expecting. However she did welcome the distraction. It was better than getting too much time to think. The morning began with more pigeons than she had corn for. Mostly confused souls, who without being able to lay down their burden had remained tied to their bird until Beka returned. There were so many, all at once, it was overwhelming. Still, she listened patiently to their stories, trying to determine which she would have to follow-up on. Finally she recognized Mother Cantwell's voice complaining of a splitting headache.

"Wouldn't even face me, the cowards"

She didn't know anything about her captors. The children were the hardest to hear. Confused and frightened some of them didn't realize what had happened to them at all.

Their cries were horrifyingly familiar. The worst was a little girls voice who asked Beka why her mommy didn't come when she cried. Beka bit her lip she tasted copper to try keep her emotions in check. Eventually a hand dropped onto her shoulder and she winced away reaching for her baton on impulse.

"Woah, Beka, calm down. Why don't you take a break?"

"What are you doing here Rosto?" Beka asked coldly trying to hide how unsettled she was.

"I saw every bird in the city caught up with you this morning... Are they all...?"

"No, not all of them. Most of them."

"Gods..." he pulled a cloth from his pocket and raised it to her lip slowly and she stiffened. "Don't punch me, Cooper, I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

"No, you don't," he affirmed, pressing the cloth to her lip for a moment until the bleeding slowed.

"I have to go," she mumbled as he pulled the cloth away.

He nodded, tracing the small wound on her lip with his fingertips, leaving behind a tingling that had nothing to do with the scratch.

"Ersken is waiting for me outside."

He nodded again, but didn't withdraw.

She wished he would try to 'kiss her better', flirt, make a joke...anything but this. Anything but this quiet intensity that made her cheeks burn.

"Actually, Ersken got bored with waiting outside and came up here. Want me to come back in a few minutes?" Ersken was leaning against the door frame giving Rosto's smirk a run for its money.

Rosto dropped his hand and grinned at Ersken while Beka turned a classic shade of crimson.

"Oh it'll take much longer than that," Rosto grumbled to the dog, immediately raising a hand to block Beka's inevitable blow.

Beka pulled her arm free of his grasp in irritation. "Let's go," She ordered pushing everyone out of her room.

Beka stalked down the street toward the Kennel forcing Ersken to jog to catch up with her.

"We have to tell someone, Ersken."

"The dogs know, most of it anyway, but everyone that has 'investigated' came to the conclusion that Rosto is offing his own. I didn't want to push it lest someone decide to just send him to execution hill."

"You don't think..." Beka started

"No, Beka, I don't. You don't either."

Beka nodded. "Come on, we're talking to Goodwin."

When they reached the Kennel and found a place to talk to Goodwin in private they explained the situation, most of which was unknown to her.

"There's little I can do right now Beka. If no one else is implicated, pushing an 'investigation' into this is likely to end badly for Rosto whether he is involved or not."

"We have to do something," Beka fumed, "we can't just let these children be killed because their families are mixed up in the court!"

"Agreed. Here is what I can do. I can pull some strings to get you and Ersken partnered together. That will give you the opportunity to gather evidence, approach this in your own ...unique way. For now that will have to be enough."

Ersken nodded his approval. It was a start.

While Goodwin worked to get Ersken and Beka partnered together for watches, Beka took her off duty afternoon as a chance to catch up with her spinners. She found Hasfush first, knowing that she was likely to be causing a scene in the streets after so long. As Beka suspected Hasfush had gathered so much in her swirling winds that people were beginning to avoid that area of the street. Stepping into the winds Beka listened as life passed her by. She heard people complaining about the price of bread, cursing the coles and discussing how the Rogue's inn was the only place worth trying to eat lately. Then the conversations shifted. She heard talk of the challengers. Apparently even Rosto was having difficulty keeping people fed. And hungry people revolt. People wondered if it wasn't time for some new Tortallian blood on the throne. Listening to all of these conversations made her realize how close it had come...had she been a few days or weeks later in stopping the coles... Suddenly a man's gruff words caught her ear.

"...that much, they'll be out for days. Won't even want to wake up." A harsh laugh punctuated the words. "Easier that way...less squealing for mommy..."

Try as she might however, it seemed that they speakers had passed beyond the spinners range, as Beka could hear no more of the conversation. She pacified the rest of the spinners over the next few hours calming them to their normal size with offerings of Port Caynn dust and a willing ear. More of the same, complaints about bread prices and idle talk. But she did learn one thing. People were talking about the shadow. Rosto's attempts to keep things quiet had failed, his time was up.

* * *

As much as she would have preferred to avoid Rosto for a while, he needed to know what she had heard, so she walked by the Dove before her watch.

Aniki waved her back towards Rosto's rooms with a smile and Beka knocked on the open door.

"Come to finish what we started?"

Beka sighed in exasperation and Rosto smiled. He waved her into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Nothing more from your birdies, then?" Rosto said half sitting on his desk facing her.

"Good afternoon to you too," she sighed. "You should know...it's not a secret anymore. People are talking. They know something is happening."

Rosto nodded but didn't look surprised. "Anything else?"

"Not really, they're knocking them out somehow and keeping them out for days. Some kind of drug perhaps? Also..."

"Not holding out on me, are you, puppy? Odd as it might seem, we're on the same side."

"The men...It's just a feeling...but... I think they might have been involved the first time too."

"You think so? It's been kinda messy for someone just picking up where they left off."

"Yeah, well, the leadership is different."

"Yates..." Rosto started.

"Yates is dead."

"he had siblings...brothers."

"Who haven't been seen in Corus for years."

"Revenge and Power, Cooper, it would fit."

"Why attack people from the court? Why not me, If it's revenge they're after I'm the one that hobbled their ma, tracked their brother until the black gods choice took him."

"Perhaps. Perhaps they're not done yet. This way they don't have to worry about the Dogs. Dogs don't care." Rosto's voice held a challenge and he stood stepping closer.

"That's not true." Beka said, raising her head defiantly.

"Fine, Terrier, some Dogs care. But not enough, because right now you and I are the only ones looking for this scut."

Beka sighed. "You need to watch your back Rosto. The shadow isn't all people are talking about. There's talk of ... new blood."

"There's always talk of new blood, Beka. Are you worried about me?"

"I'm worried about Corus. You're...good for Corus...right now."

Rosto laughed humorlessly, "A striking commendation."

"I have to go to watch, Rosto, don't cause too much trouble while I'm away!"

"No promises, Beka, I shall pine in your absence and despair can drive a man to desperate measures." His eyes twinkled merrily and Beka rolled her eyes.

"Beka," He called as she made to leave the room. "You watch your back too, Puppy."

She smiled slightly. "If I didn't I would never have made it past Puppy."

* * *

Ersken met Beka outside again and they walked to the Kennel together discussing their plans. "We can't ask too pointed of questions or it will just make Rosto's problem worse."

"That's Rosto's problem." Beka retorted and Ersken gave her a pointed look. "It's true," she continued. "Rosto is well capable of taking care of himself. Our job isn't to protect Rosto. Our job is to protect the next child in that monster's sight."

"I know what our job is," Ersken replied in a frustrated tone. "Doesn't mean we can ignore the consequences of our actions. I'm not asking you to protect Rosto. I'm asking you to try to avoid taking down another Rogue. This one is usually on our side."

Beka nodded. "All right, how do you propose we go about this?"

"No mentions of the name directly. No general questions about kidnapping of children. Let's treat each child as though it is an individual occurrence."

"Speaking of which. It's not just children this time, is it."

"No," Ersken responded, a puzzled look in his eyes. "We've tried to determine why..."

"Was she the first?"

"Yes, do you think that's important?"

"I don't know yet. But it seems like whoever this is is going to great means to imitate the sna- I mean, her. But not doing a very good job. Perhaps Mother Cantwell wasn't the same person, or was before they decided to imitate her."

"It was definitely the same person. Same style note, same handwriting. Different handwriting from the sh- from the first time though."

After checking in at the Kennel they headed back into the lower city. They stuck to those close to the children at first, asking if anyone strange had been around, or if there was any discord within the family...standard questions about a child kidnapping. Nothing popped out as a commonality between all the stories. Nothing except that their family was known to be involved with Rosto's court.

As they walked Ersken filled her in on what had been done before she returned to the city. Aniki has been working with some of hers...Fiddlelad, Lady May and Reed Katie. They were all involved with Dawull's crew in Waterfront. Phelan likewise was monitoring Ulsa and her crew in the Prettybone district. Beka was not surprised. If there were any chiefs that were the most likely to try covert methods to rattling Rosto off his throne it was those two. Neither Aniki or Phelan had been able to gather anything substantial yet. The only thing of interest, apparently, was a slight increase in traffic through the slave markets and no one was exactly sure if or how that was connected to the disappearances.

Not more than an hour before their watch was to end a child came up to Beka and tugged on her sleeve. "Aniki needs to speak with you," the child said, hovering after delivering her message. Beka nodded thanks to the child and gave her a copper which she pocketed happily before skipping off.

"What couldn't wait for an hour?" Ersken wondered out loud as they walked toward the Dove. Exchanging a glance they broke into a run.

The Dove was relatively quiet during the day but still Kora waved them back into some of the back rooms. Aniki was pacing and Rosto and Phelan were seated. They didn't speak until they got a nod from Kora, perhaps she had applied some kind of charm to prevent eavesdropping?

"Lady May." Aniki burst out as soon as Kora indicates she is free to speak, "No one has seen her since yesterday afternoon. This arrived with her family last night." She held up a small note which Beka reaches for. It is simple enough saying only the mot's name and that she had only 48 hours to be ransomed and an extraordinary number in coins. Nothing else.

"These aren't meant to be paid." Rosto said, stiffly. "If they were they would pick a value just beyond the value the family could afford. And they would tell us where to leave the money."

"Besides," Phelan broke in, "The woman whose son you ransomed last night. They just found him in Waterfront less than an hour ago. They took the money and left a body."

"It doesn't make any sense," Aniki said in frustration, "Why would they do that? Kidnappers know that people stop paying if there is no hope of getting people returned."

"Unless we were right and they're not interested in the money at all," Beka commented, "Who loses the most from all this chaos?"

"The families of those taken," Rosto answered flatly.

"Of course, but we have to think bigger. Who looses from _all_ of them."

Rosto glanced up and nodded in agreement. "Me, I suppose. You agree, someone is creating the conditions for a challenge?"

Beka nodded. "What else could it be?"

"And they're protecting themselves from the Dogs by making it look like Rosto is cleaning house," Ersken affirmed.

"Why are the slave markets so active lately," Beka asked, "I keep hearing about it but nothing specific."

Aniki sighed, "We don't know, we're getting the same reports. But we don't have a hand in them."

Beka nodded, looking contemplative and Rosto caught her eye. "What are you thinking, Cooper?"

"I don't know, I don't have any proof."

"We'll not hold it against you."

"I think someone is moving Dream Rose again."

"Why?"

"My birdies keep complaining of splitting headaches and telling me that they're being kept out for a long time. I heard someone talking about how 'they wouldn't want to wake up.' And now they've taken someone who wouldn't go down without a fight. It has to be magework or a drug. It sounds like Dream Rose to me."

Rosto nodded, "And you think they're employing the slave markets to do it."

"It's been done before." Beka glanced at Ersken. "Were still on watch for another few minutes. I think it's time we paid a visit to Poundridge. Everyone knows he works the slave markets and has a hand in Dream Rose."

Ersken nodded and the two left at a jog for Poundridge's dwellings.

* * *

"What can I do for the Provost's Guard." Poundridge said when he opened the door.

"You can tell us why you are selling Dream Rose to people who want to murder the children of this city." They had no proof of course, but Beka decided to try an aggressive stance. Pretend they had it all figured out and see how he responded. Unfortunately it seemed he was not easily flustered.

"Business is good, why would you have any reason to think I would dirty my hands with such things, Guardswoman?" He spat out the name with barely contained venom.

"We know what you're doing," Ersken affirmed, "get out now, tell us how to find the people you've kidnapped and perhaps you won't have to see Execution Hill."

A look of anger crossed his features and he took a step back closing the door. "I don't have to respond to these unfounded allegations, Good day Guardsmen."

Beka and Ersken retreated angrily, irritated at having been unable to needle the man into giving up any new information. When they returned to the Dove Beka summed up their visit.

"He's involved. If not in this in something. He meant in when he said business is good. His clothes, his jewelry...everything about him screams sudden extra income."

"Unfortunately we can't prove anything based on new silk shirts," Ersken finished.

Rosto walked back to the boarding house with Beka and waited with her outside as Achoo did her business.

"We can't do much right now. We'll get people on him," Rosto sighed, "Maybe he'll lead us to her."

"He's too smart for that. He knows we're onto him, no way he goes anywhere incriminating himself. Besides...a man like him doesn't get his silk dirty. He's just the supplier. He wouldn't be with following unless they need to restock on Dream Rose." She paused, "Perhaps we shouldn't have confronted him. I thought we might be able to startle him into giving something up. Now we have less than 24 hours now to find Lady May and we still have nothing of substance."

"We'll watch him tonight. People aren't as clever at sneaking around as they think they are. In the meantime..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple chain with a dark stone on it. Unclasping it he moved to place it around her neck but Beka took a step away.

"I can't take that, Rosto, I told you I'm not..."

"I'm very well aware of what you are not, Beka. If it makes you feel better think of this as a... professional courtesy."

"A what... It doesn't matter, I don't wear necklaces, I've no intention of getting strangled by the next drunk cove I've a run in with."

"The chain is insubstantial. It will break before causing you any damage...and I had the stone charmed, it will warm to the touch when Dream Rose is nearby. Maybe it will help you find your rat or give you some warning if your rat finds you."

Beka looked unconvinced and Rosto sighed, the smirk leaving his eyes and exhaustion filling them. "I can't worry about you while worrying about... everything else. Please, Cooper, just wear the bloody charm."

Beka nodded and Rosto clasped it around her neck, fingers lingering at the nape of her neck.

"Lady May is a fighter, Beka, they must be good to have caught her unaware," he says, finally dropping his hands onto her shoulders.

She turned, breaking the contact. "I know. We're doing everything we can to find her." she said as she opened the door for Achoo and entered the boarding house.

"Good, but that's not what I meant." he said quietly.

"What did you mean?" Beka said questioningly, turning back towards him to find he was right behind her.

He leaned down and kissed her again, preventing her shocked step backwards with a hand on her lower back.

He pulled away slightly after a moment but didn't step back. "That's what I meant."

He had barely gotten the words out before she sent him reeling backwards hands clasping a bleeding nose.

"I'm sorry," she stammered then shaking her head she continued, "Wait, no I'm not. I warned you I would punch you next time."

"That you did, love, it was worth it."

Beka sighed and turned towards the stairs "Have a good night, Rosto."

"You'd just leave me, wounded here in the hallway?"

She glanced back, he did look a pitiable sight, pinching his nose to try to stop the bleeding with blood staining his white shirt front.

"I am sorry that Kora will have to deal with that shirt. That's why I wear black." With a wide smile, she retreated up the stairs.

Reaching her room she tried to ignore the creeping guilt she was beginning to feel. She knew he would be waiting in the hallway for the bleeding to stop, since it was not usually a good idea for the Rogue to be out bleeding all over the streets. Rushers smell weakness like sharks smell blood in water. With a sigh she grabbed her kit and a piece of cloth. Dipping it in one of Kora's healing poultices that would clot the wound in a few seconds, she turned and opened the door.

He had followed her up the stairs and was outside, leaning against the wall waiting for her to open the door. Arrogant cracknob. Handing him the cloth she closed the door in his face before she was tempted to hit him again.

* * *

One hand on his nose, Rosto still couldn't help but smile as he watched her disappear up the stairs. He loved a challenge, and Beka Cooper was nothing if not that. It would be a few minutes before the bleeding would slow enough for him to make his way back to the Dove, unless...

With a grin he followed her up the stairs and leaned against the wall across from her door. _Any moment now..._ he thought. The door didn't open though and he was beginning to think he had miscalculated when suddenly he heard movement inside. His smirk settled into place as the door opened. Beka's eyes widened when she saw him waiting for her. He opened his mouth to speak but before he had the chance she stuffed a piece of cloth into his hands and slammed the door again.

Oh well, at least she opened the door. Covering his injury with the cloth he felt the tell-tale tingling of one of Kora's poultices as he made his way back into the night.

She had taken the stone. That was the victory he had wanted tonight. It was something of a specialized charm and he would never tell Beka how much it had cost him to acquire it, but it was worth it. He had trouble sleeping as it was, without the fear that Beka would be drugged in some back alley while he wasn't paying attention. This whole thing still didn't make sense. If this was about his throne the time for a challenge had been when the city had been on the brink of bread riots. Why bother with all of this...mess now. They were missing something.

He decided to check in on the rushers he had on Poundridge. Phelan was with them now, along with several other rushers Rosto knew he could trust. He hadn't even made it all the way there when he practically ran into Phelan on his way back to the Dove.

"Don't you have somewhere you're supposed to be?" Rosto commented.

"Thought you'd want to know this as soon as possible."

"And what might that be?"

"He thinks he's a lot sneakier than he is, he left a note in one of the alleyways near his house. Pretty well hidden but he led us right to it. The writing isn't familiar, and it just said; "You're running out of time."

Rosto nodded. _Perhaps Beka and Ersken's visit had spooked him after all. Did that mean he should be expecting a challenge soon? _"What did you do with the note."

"Left it. Thought you might want a shot at whoever comes to get it."

They both turned toward Poundridge's home. When they got close another Rusher from Phelan's crew ran towards them. "A cove just came to pick up the note, went that way, Brian's on him." Rosto shot in the direction indicated, rapidly gaining on Brian who likewise pointed him in the right direction. As he approached the cove turned a corner and realized he was being followed. Subtlety went out the window as Rosto tried to outrun his query.

The cove finally realized he couldn't outrun Rosto, and so turned to confront him as he raced around the corner. A sudden pain in his head stopped him short and Rosto collapsed to the ground in the alley. Phelan and Brian, though only a few seconds behind couldn't see what direction the assailant had gone. With Phelan on one side and Brian on the other they carried Rosto back to his rooms at the dove.

* * *

Gods his head ached. _Why did I drink so much... _Suddenly he remembered the chase, the alley and the sudden pain , _this is no hangover. The cove ambushed me! _He could hear a woman's voice but couldn't understand her words. It sounded like someone was calling his name.

They sounded muffled like... like she was speaking to him through water.

"Rosto, please wake up." The woman sounded upset, and he tried to focus on her.

He forced his eyes to open and they burned and stung and the entire room seemed to shift and sway with him._  
_

"Rosto! Rosto, look at me, can you hear me?"

"Beka?"

"Thank the Gods! You cracknob, you scared me!"

"What do you mean, what happened?" Suddenly he became acutely aware that she was holding his hand and there were tears in her eyes.

"Aniki brought you back here, we weren't sure you were still alive... The healers weren't sure if you would wake up and..." A tear fell down her cheek and she leaned closer. "He must have hit you with something hard...because you have been out for hours."

He looked at Beka in confusion. "Why are you crying?" _Beka doesn't cry..._

She wiped her eyes self-consciously. "I... I thought I lost you, Rosto. The city needs you...I think...I think I need you too."

His world suddenly shifted into focus. He tried to sit up but she placed a light hand on his chest to indicate he should lie still.

All the times he imagined this moment. All the things he wanted to say and now it was here and he had no words, simply staring up at her beautiful blue eyes in amazement. His head still pounded and the edges of the world seemed blurred but none of that mattered because she was leaning down to him and with a smile placed a soft kiss on his lips. He had kissed Beka before, but never like this. Her lips were sweet and soft and so willing. His body felt heavy, like molten lead, but still he lifted his arm to place a hand behind her head and draw her closer. She melted into him and he tried to focus on her, but his body was failing him. His arms fell limp and his eyes drooped. "I'm sorry, Beka, I'm so tired...I can't..."

"It's all right," she hushed him gently, pulling back only slightly so that her lips brushed his as she spoke. "You're safe now, I'll be here when you wake."

He clung to her words. Hearing an echo of her promise as he fell back into the darkness.

* * *

He knew he was waking again by the pounding in his head. Everything seemed sharper now, sharper and more painful. He heard voices again, but he couldn't pick out hers.

"...found Lady May, earlier..."

"...didn't even bother..."

"...been almost 48 hours already..."

The voices swam together in his ears as he fought to open his eyes again. Where was her voice. She promised she would be here.

"...he's waking up..."

"...finally..."

"...tell him..."

"...Rosto?..."

"Would you all please talk one at a time so I can bloody understand you?" Rosto snapped as he finally managed to open his eyes and see several concerned faces hovering over him. Not hers.

"How are you feeling?" Kora asked looking him over.

"Terrible, thank you, where's Beka?"

"She's not here Rosto." Kora answered nervously, "Do you have any pain in your head, ringing in your ears or nausea?"

"Yes. Where is she, she was here, where is she?"

Kora looked concerned and placed a hand on his face.

"Do you think he's still under...maybe still feverish," Phelan asked.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem to have a fever, but my knowledge in this area is limited..."

"I'm right here, why aren't you answering my question. She was just here, and I need to speak with her again."

Kora glanced at the others. "Why don't you all leave for a moment, I'll talk to him."

Aniki nodded and the others left leaving Kora sitting nervously on the edge of his bed.

"Rosto, I'm sorry, but she's not here. She wasn't here."

"I saw her, she was here..."

"Do you remember the alley?"

"Yes, what does that have to do with Beka?"

"The man dosed you with Dream Rose, you've been out for almost two days."

Dream Rose...Rosto's heart sank. "You're sure?"

"I'm sorry, Rosto, we've been with you... She hasn't."

He nodded but Kora still looked nervous. "What aren't you telling me, Kora?"

"It's about Beka. That night they got you with the Dream Rose, they got her too. We haven't seen her in almost 48 hours now. It's been over 24 hours since we received her note...there was no ransom demand this time."

For a moment Rosto was frozen in place. In that moment he fully understood how people got addicted to Dream Rose. What he wouldn't give to go back to that world where she was safe, where she loved him and she was safe. But it wasn't real. What was real is that she was gone, and if the pattern held than it might already be too late to save her...

"What have you been doing, why haven't you found her!"

In a passion of energy Rosto shot out of bed scattering water and medical supplies everywhere as he did so. The crash brought Aniki and the others back into the room and Rosto turned on them. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you out finding her?

"We've done everything we can. No one has slept in two days, but we can't find any leads." Aniki said, "I'm sorry Rosto."

Rosto sank down onto the bed in exhaustion and Kora approached worriedly. "She's strong, Rosto, and we haven't found ... "

"Could she have escaped on her own, maybe she went to the Dogs?"

"Ersken hasn't heard anything." Kora replied.

"Lady May is a fighter too, did she escape? Could Beka have..." Rosto started hopefully but the downcast expressions told him all he needed to know. "Please tell me we have something?"

"We found Achoo. Not far from the boarding house. We figure she must have been dosed at the same time as Beka, but she's still out cold." Aniki said sadly.

"Can't escape if you're unconscious." Rosto finishes bitterly.

"...but Achoo is smaller, Rosto, she could have woken up." Kora says hopefully. "Ersken and the dogs have put the pressure on Poundridge, and we've searched the area you were attacked for any sign of where he might have gone. We can't find anything...It was a long shot to begin with."

"So you're just waiting around for her body to show up?" Rosto growled.

"We've gone building by building through that alleyway." Aniki responded, "There's no sign of the captors or Dream Rose. We'll keep expanding our search until..."

"Poundridge..." Rosto said, a bright gleam in his eye. "He's still alive?"

"Yes," Kora nodded.

"Then I think perhaps Ersken is not putting enough...pressure on him." Rosto grinned, and stood again. "I'm going to go pay him a visit."

* * *

**AN: I wouldn't want to be Poundridge at this particular moment!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. 3 Shadow

Beka fidgeted with the chain of the charm Rosto had just given her. It was light, just as he promised, it didn't look like it would hold up very well to her daily activities, still that was better than being strangled by a trinket. That would be a pathetic way to go after all she'd lived through. It was actually quite thoughtful, and might very well be useful to her in her search but she wasn't used to wearing jewelry. Even useful jewelry. She turned it over in her hands once more before putting it next to her on the desk as she began to write in her journal, summarizing her findings of the day before she lost track of the details. She wrote late into the night and as she put away the journal Pounce jumped in through her window and Achoo began scratching at the door.

"Pounce, where have you been?"

"Damage control, my interference is still not entirely appreciated. Fortunately for you I don't much care."

"What did you do this time?" Beka asked standing to take Achoo outside.

"Actually it's more what I'm about to do. Don't go unprepared Beka."

"Don't be silly, I never go out unprepared. I have my baton."

"I'm never silly." Pounce said seriously, and pawed lightly on the trinket.

"Something's happening?"

"Usually is."

Beka clasped the charm around her neck before disappearing down the stairs with the scent hound.

There was no sign of Rosto in the hallway, fortunately, he had probably left for the Dove hours ago. Achoo wandered around aimlessly for a while seemingly unable to find a comfortable place. Then she began whining softly to herself. Beka looked around for the source of her discomfort. Seeing nothing she was about to return to the boarding house when a strange warmth came to her attention. The charm. Grasping it in her hand she took a few steps in a circle to see if she could find the direction it was responding to.

Following the increasing intensity of the heat Beka dashed through the streets, Achoo quick at her heels. The stone was growing warmer by the second and Beka slowed her pace, grasping her baton as she warily eyed the alleyways she passed. Suddenly Achoo barked loudly and the heat from the stone intensified. On instinct Beka held her breath. Her impulse had been correct and a moment later she was surrounded by a fine glittering dust. Unfortunately there was no command for hold your breath, so Achoo fell still instantly as Beka whirled in place looking for the source of the powder. Several coves appeared from a nearby alleyway their faces covered with masks, probably to protect them from their weapon of choice. Their eyes widened in surprise as she launched herself at them, still very much awake. She got in several good blows before she realized she had to run. You can't fight if you can't breathe. Turning to run she realized she was surrounded and one of the coves threw more powder to her face. Her lungs burned in protest telling her that she was out of time. Her only hope was to minimize her dosage. Focusing on not catching herself as she was trained to do, Beka collapsed to the ground still holding her breath.

"She was right, that one was fiery." One of the coves commented, his voice was getting closer. She needed them to think that she was out cold or they would dose her again, but they wouldn't believe that as long as she was holding her breath. Allowing the tiniest of breaths she could stand she forced her chest to rise and fall evenly as though she were taking the deep even breaths of sleep. Instantly she realized that it would soon cease to be an act. Her world began to grow fuzzy and she felt herself lifted roughly from the ground. She kept her breaths as shallow as possible, praying that they thought she had inhaled more of the drug than she had as she drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

It was cold, and dark when she woke. So dark that when she first opened her eyes she thought perhaps she was still asleep. She made a careful mental note of her body position for use later if her captors thought her to still be asleep and then pulled herself to her feet. Her head hurt a little but she considered it a good sign that she didn't feel the burning sensation her birdies had described. The floor was cold, so probably stone, but they hadn't bound her hands. Why bother when you think your victim will be out for two days. They did, however, remove every blade and they even found the lock picks from her boot. Crawling towards a wall she followed it until she found a solid metal door, locked of course. She continued to inch around the room, searching every crevice for something she could use to escape. Finally her hand fell on a small but very stiff piece of what felt to be wire, perhaps cut to bind a previous occupant? If she could find more perhaps she could fashion them into something she could use to pick locks later. Finally she found another piece of the stray wire. Cradling her find she returned to her previous position. The wire was thick. Too thick to used as a pick until it was shaped, flattened and sharpened . Pressing the wire against the floor she pressed down until the thick metal slowly began to bend. Once done she began to rub it methodically against the stone of the floor to flatten it, freezing at every creak from outside the door.

They left her alone for hours though, so long that she imagined it would be well into the day if she could only see the sun. She gradually flattened out one of the wires partially and stuffed it into her boot. She heard a clang from outside though and stuffed the wire away as the door pushed opened. She hoped she had not moved enough for anyone to take notice. Her captor approached and Beka prepared herself to strike, then she heard a voice from outside and then another. Now was not the time for an escape attempt. Instead she kept her body carefully still and her breathing even.

"Need more in there?" a voice called from far away.

"Nah, still out. She'll be here soon anyway," the closest man to her said. It was all she could do to stay limp when he used his boot to none so gently turn her over.

One of the men farther away laughed. "She don't look so scary...I heard this one gave you more trouble than the Rogue gave us."

The man pulled away, she could feel it. "She was expecting it." the man cried defensively. "You popped him coming around a corner, no comparison."

She could feel his breath on her as he leaned close to examine her. "Pretty little thing when you're not trying to rip my eyes out," he muttered.

_Don't get angry, don't get flushed, don't move, just breathe._

The man eventually retreated, slamming the door behind him. Beka sighed in relief and returned to her work. So they got the jump on Rosto? It didn't sound like much of a challenge, sounded more like an ambush. She tried not to think about it, she had to worry about herself for now. She found her mind drifting back to Rosto as she worked, though. Was he a captive too, was he even alive?

If there was light in this room there would probably be marks to give her away on the floor and on her hands. Her fingers burned from scraping the wire over and against the stone. But she was close now. Running her fingers down the angled wire she decided she couldn't risk flattening it anymore. It was a thick wire but if she made it any thinner it might not be strong enough. Stashing it in her boot she started on the second one. Apparently she had better hurry. She didn't know who 'she' was but Beka would like to find out from outside this room.

Hours later, probably, though she had no way of knowing except for the burning in her arms and her parched throat, she had a passable pick. She made her way to the door, listening for sounds from outside to tell her whether or not it was a good time to escape. Unfortunately she had no sooner removed the picks from her boot when she heard noises from outside and was forced to stash them again.

Enough with this game. Settling herself right next to the door she waited for her visitors.

As the door opened she launched herself at her captors, missing the weight of her baton desperately. Still she got a few blows in before pain erupted through her muscles and she collapsed to the floor.

Magework. Of course.

"Down Terrier," commented a low female voice and Beka raised her head painfully. When she did so she nearly gasped in surprised.

"Gemma...Gemma Noll?"

"How sweet, you remember me."

"You're not supposed..."

"I have you locked in a room and your response is that I'm not supposed to be in the country?"

"Why? She beat you, she nearly got you locked away, she used your brother -"

"She made me strong. You killed my mother, and you killed my brother. Did you think we would just let it go?"

"And all those children, Mother Cantwell, May?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, didn't they tell you. Rosto's cleaning house. Doesn't it just make sense that he would want the Dog that got a little too close out of the way while he is doing so?" She nodded to one of the guards who advanced on Beka with more of the wire she had seen earlier. "Don't fight them, dog, or I'll just have my mage immobilize you again.

"This was never about a challenge." Beka commented as the wire was used to bind her wrists, then suddenly heat seared her wrist and Beka cried out. Glancing down she saw the mage had merged the ends of the wire together. There was no knot for her to untie.

"Someone's gotta pay the bills... but why would I care who sits on the wooden throne? You talk too much, but I can't kill you yet. I promised I would wait for them. So you have a stay of execution. That's more than you gave my mother."

The group left, the clang of a bolt sliding into place behind them.

Immediately getting to work on her binds she was frustrated to discover without a knot she had no way of loosening them. She had managed to keep her wrists slightly apart while they were tightening it, but it was just barely too small for her to slip. She stretched the wire back and forth to see if it would give at all, the metal cutting into her wrist as she did so. They were almost loose enough. She could probably slip them if she could just dislocate her thumb slightly. But she needed both hands to pick the lock... so lock first, then binds. Pulling her picks from her boot she slipped them into the lock on the door. This was going to take longer than usual, the wire was strong but not as strong as she was used to. It might not even be able to turn the tumbler... but she had to try.

* * *

Knocking was for guests, Rosto reasoned as he kicked the door hard. Once, twice...on the third the door swung open. He heard noises from the other end of the house...his prey was attempting to scurry away.

"Let's talk, Poundridge, unless you'd prefer I just skip to the killing you part?"

"You have no right to be here, Rogue, the dogs-"

"Are preoccupied finding one of their own. Tell me where she is or there will not be a large enough piece of you left to identify."

"Who?"

Rosto glared at the man pulling a blade from his forearm sheath. "Do not play games with your king, rat, I'm in no mood."

"Oh...You mean the missing dog, how would I know? Besides, hasn't it been 48 hours already?"

Rosto raised the blade to the man's throat rapidly. "Give me a reason to leave you the ability to talk."

"You have no proof that-"

The man's excuse was cut off when Rosto slammed the blade into his shoulder.

"You forget who I am, rat, I don't need proof. If what you are saying is true than I've no reason to keep you alive at all. So, I repeat, give me a reason to keep you alive."

"I don't know-" the man winced as Rosto twisted the blade in his shoulder

"So what you are saying is you are of no value to me?" Rosto said with an eerie calm.

"No, I...I don't know where they keep them, I only know where I deliver the drugs."

"That's better, and I'm sure you would be more than happy to show me where that is."

The man nodded and Rosto smiled. Motivation. He just needed the proper motivation.

Rosto took a step back. "After you. Try to run and my blade will find the back of your head before you even decide where you are going. You could try to alert the dogs, but I think you'll find them surprisingly unsympathetic to your plight."

They emerged into the street and Rosto followed the man closely watching for any indication he was going to run. He didn't and together they made their way through the streets of the lower city heading north almost to the north gate. Finally they stopped in front of a broken down building that looked like it used to house a tavern.

Poundridge pushed the door in. "They leave the money behind the bar, I take it and leave the Dream Rose.:

"That's rather trusting of them isn't it?"

"I know what would happen if I cheated them." Poundridge paled, "probably will anyway since I led you here."

"Probably," Rosto said coldly looking over the drop area, "But probably is a better chance than the certainty that I will kill you if I do not find Beka alive."

"Ive done all I can, it's not my fault if she's already dead, it's been 48 hours, that's how they do things. I can't be held respond-"

"I suggest you refrain from drawing my attention in your direction any further."

The door opened behind them but Rosto did not so much as glance up. It was Phelan, Aniki and Kora, they had followed Rosto and then brought Ersken.

Ersken pulled out his hobbles and tied the man's hands tightly. "Give me any trouble and I swear I will leave you with him," the dog said coldly, pushing Poundridge towards the door.

"It won't be far," Aniki commented joining Rosto in their search of the building. "They wouldn't want to trek across the city with satchels full of Dream Rose.

"If this was a tavern where did they keep the wine?" Kora wondered out loud, then catching sight of a hatch she pulled the door open.

The four descended into the dank cellar. It was empty. Rosto walked over to the wall and began to work his way around the wall examining the paneling.

"What are we looking for," Phelan asked him.

"These old buildings, a lot of them have tunnels just like the Dove. Perfect for getting Dream Rose out of an old tavern if you ask me."

Finally he stopped.

"Did you-" Aniki started but he held up a hand to silence her.

A light scratching noise was barely discernible from one of the panels. The noise stopped when he hit the panel and heard a hollow echo. "I think we found the door." He ran his hand along the panel until he found a small latch. "Wait out here," he ordered the others, "I'd rather not give away our hand if whoever is on the other side is not a friend."

He pressed the latch and the door swung away form him. Great. No way of knowing what was on the other side of the door, limited visibility and only one way out. This is what got men killed.

Slipping in through the door he waited for his eyes to adjust. Suddenly he felt a pressure at his waist followed by the chill of cold metal at his throat. Not a friend then. And very fast hands... the sarden creature had just stolen his own blade off his belt to threaten him with.

"Thanks," A raspy voice whispered, "that lock was stubborn from the other side. Let's go for a walk shall we..."

He had two options. Attempt to disarm his opponent here where visibility was low and quarters cramped, or allow them to lead him out of the passageway counting on Aniki, Kora and Phelan to be able to do something without spooking the attacker into slitting his throat.

Reaching up to the knife-weilders arm Rosto gripped tightly, rotating the blade away while controlling the arm tight against his chest. That combined with an elbow to the gut put the attacker off balance. Twisting away he gained control of the weapon and turned it on it's wielder. The attacker was moments from a perforated kidney when Rosto's eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting and he froze.

"Cooper?"

Beka stopped too at the sound of Rosto's voice and when Rosto released her arm Beka dropped the blade and sank to the ground in relief.

"Beka? Gods, Beka... " Rosto sank down next to her and gathered her up in a tight embrace.

"You're alive!" Shock and relief mingled in her tone and she coughed as he released her, "I thought they'd taken you in an ambush..."

"They did. I woke and it had been nearly two days since you were taken. We thought...I was afraid that...Gods Beka...can you walk? We can take you home, it's closer than the Kennel."

"I'm perfectly fine," she said defiantly. I escaped and made it all the way here, of course I can walk home."

She stood rapidly to make her point but her face immediately paled.

"Beka?"

"Oh...that's strange..." she managed before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

* * *

**AN: Stubborn Lass, isn't she? **


	4. 4 Fever

"Beka," Rosto sighed, scooping her up and heading back towards the door to the cellar. "Must you always be quite so stubborn?"

Her skin was still flushed and burned with fever. When he emerged through the doorway the others convened on him with fearful faces.

"She's alive, but she needs a healer. I'll get her to her rooms."

Kora ran ahead to alert the healers that they were needed while Aniki and Phelan left to gather some people to follow the tunnels back to where Beka had escaped from. Rosto made record time back to Beka's rooms and a healer was waiting for them when they arrived.

"She's badly dehydrated, that could explain the fever and the passing out. How long has she been without water?"

"Probably two days."

"Shouldn't be this bad..." The healers hands glowed a soft white as he examined Beka before his eyes widened slightly. "There's evidence of some kind of gift here, maybe a charm or something to subdue her. She broke her thumb, too, probably to get out of these binds," the healer indicated the wounds and burns on her wrists. The healer did what he could for the injuries he could see before telling Rosto to give her a small amount of fluids as soon as she woke and every fifteen minutes after that. "She'll want more, but don't give it to her. If she doesn't wake within half an hour bring her to the kennel, she'll need to get fluids back another way."

Rosto nodded as the healer left. Now that she was in the light he could better see the evidence of her captivity, her fingers were rubbed raw and the burns and lacerations at her wrists would almost certainly leave yet another scar. She had to break her own hand to escape. He winced as his fingers lightly brushed her wrist... But she was alive. She was battered and scarred, but she was alive. She had escaped...because that's what Beka did, she was a survivor. He placed his hand on her cheek, her flushed skin contrasted starkly with his cool pale hand.

"You hear that, Cooper, you're a survivor. And it's time to wake up."

She never did take orders from him very well.

Rosto kept careful track of time waiting for Beka to wake. He knew he would prefer to recover at home than to get poked and prodded by healers all day, but if she stayed out much longer he would have no choice.

He withdrew his hand now warm from touching her skin and placed the other behind her neck. Kora came in with a much more efficient method, several cloths and cool water. Dampening them she laid one gently over her neck, then two more at each wrist.

"What did the healer say?"

"If she wakes soon we can hydrate her here, if not we have to take her to jane street or bring a healer to her."

"Did she tell you how long she's been feverish, how long she's been without water?"

"No. She said she was perfectly fine...right before she collapsed into my arms. I'll never let her live that down, that's certain."

Kora smiled halfheartedly.

"Just a little fever, she's going to be fine." Rosto said confidently, and Kora pretended she didn't notice his questioning glance at her.

"Of course," Kora replied. She pulled the cloth of Beka's neck, dipping it back in the cool water and replacing it.

"You look worried, Kora."

"It's a high fever, maybe we should get someone to come back."

Just as she said that, however, Beka let out a scratchy moan and her eyelids fluttered.

"Come on, puppy," Rosto said lightly helping her to sit up slowly, "let me see those beautiful eyes."

Said eyes glared up at him and he smiled. Kora brought a small cup of water to her lips. "You need to drink, Beka, right now, it's important."

For once Beka responded obediently taking the cup shakily.

"Very slow sips, all right." Kora warned her and Beka obliged.

After a few sibs Kora took the water back and Beka resisted slightly, "I can drink some more."

"In a minute, let's start slow, how are you feeling."

"Fine. I need to get to the kennel, I have to tell them..." She broke off overcome by coughing.

"Try not to talk to much yet, Beka, you're very dehydrated, your throat is probably burning dreadfully?"

Beka nodded turning towards Rosto as he spoke.

"Aniki and Phelan are going to follow the tunnels back. If they're still there they will catch them. Ersken is throwing Poundridge in the cages as we speak. For now, why don't you just tell us the minimum that you want us to pass on to Ersken, you can fill in the details later?"

Beka looked at him suspiciously and remained silent.

"All right, Beka, how about this. You can have a crack at him first. I won't make any promises if the king's justice doesn't follow through, though."

Beka nodded. "You were right, almost. Gemma Noll. Possibly some of her siblings too." She cleared her throat and continued. "She had funding from someone else, so your chiefs may not be off the hook yet."

"That's enough," Kora interrupted, glaring at Rosto and handing Beka the cup again. Finish this..."

Beka took it as Kora finished in an exasperated tone "...slowly. I'm going to get more water."

As soon as she left Beka gulped down the rest of the cup.

"That wasn't slowly," Rosto commented.

"Nope," she said defiantly, but before long she had turned a shade decidedly...greener.

"Kora did warn you. Do you need..."

"I'm fine."

"The last time you told me that you collapsed dramatically into my arms..."

"Say a word to anyone about that...and I swear..."

"That would sound more convincing if you weren't currently such an odd color." Pulling out the cloth from behind her neck he rinsed it once more in cool water and placed it behind her neck again. "Better?"

"Actually yes..." she mumbled reluctantly.

"That's a good girl."

"I will kill you later."

"Of course, love."

After that she took Kora's warning more seriously and after a couple hours of liquids her fever began to break.

Rosto stayed nearby except when he left briefly, apparently to visit the fruit sellers stands. He came back with about a dozen varieties of sweet fruit. Beka hadn't realized until that moment how hungry she was but Rosto only allowed a few tastes before taking it all away.

"You're enjoying this." Beka grumbled, looking longingly at the food.

"Healers orders," he replied, "though...maybe a little."

She tried to glare, but she was just so relieved to be back in her room that she laughed. She actually laughed and Rosto's eyes lit, she found herself thinking about how beautiful his eyes looked when he really, truly smiled. Fortunately Phelan came in before she had time to dwell on that too much.

"Beka, you're awake!"

Seeing Phelan suddenly brought Achoo to the forefront of her mind. "Achoo!"

Phelan's face fell and he turned to Rosto, "Is she still ..."

"No sorry, I mean you just reminded me, Achoo, is she alright? She was with me..."

"She's been asleep, staying with me," Phelan told Beka, she woke up just a few hours ago. I can bring her back here later."

Beka nodded her thanks to Phelan.

"We followed the tunnels back, few coves still around. They're...um." Phelan glanced at Rosto hesitantly who gave a slight nod. "They're back at the dove. We weren't sure..."

"Give them to Ersken," Rosto said, smiling at Beka's widened eyes, "I did promise."

Phelan nodded and smiled at Beka before leaving. "I'm glad your back Beka," he leaned in conspiratorially, though still spoke loud enough for Rosto to hear, "he's a right pain whenever you get yourself in trouble."

Rosto's smile fell and he turned his glare on Phelan. "Need I remind you that I own you."

"Sure you do, majesty," Phelan said with a mock bow before leaving, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

"He'll get me killed, if you don't do it first."

Beka smiled, "It's so different here."

"Warmer?"

"Yes, actually. Deerborn, Pearl... they didn't have anyone. It was all tricks and fear. You have genuine loyalty...I never realized before how strange that is."

"Got to give them something to be loyal to," he said leaning back in his chair. "Not that tricks and fear don't have their uses..."

"Don't make me hobble you."

"If you cage me who would catch you when you fall over?"

"I'll still kill you."

"Is that a challenge?" Rosto said lightly.

"It might be if you don't hand over that fruit."

He handed her the plate which she accepted eagerly. "Fiery as ever, glad to see that fever hasn't dulled your spark any," he muttered, and Beka froze as a chill passed through her.

"What did you say?"

He didn't repeat himself, just glanced up at her with raised eyebrows, but his sarcastic expression faded when he looked at her. Her flushed face had paled and the hand holding the plate trembled noticeably. He took the plate from her in concern, putting it down next to him to take her trembling hand. She immediately flinched away and Rosto frowned.

"Cooper? What's wrong?"

"You didn't know anything about this, did you?" If he didn't know any better he'd have called that look in her eyes fear.

He leaned back in his chair eyeing her in confusion. "Have I given you cause to doubt me, Beka?" He leaned forward but she again drew away.

"Answer the question."

"Has that fever muddled your nob... I would never harm you, Beka. Nor would I allow you to come to harm." He leaned forward looking her right in the eyes. "I think by now I've made that perfectly clear. The whole sarden Court knows that."

She nodded but Rosto saw the ice in those pale eyes and for once it nearly made him shiver.

"What's-" he started, but Kora entered the room to check on Beka at that moment.

Beka thawed a bit while talking to Kora and Rosto found himself silent and seething as he watched her. He'd been half-mad with fear that something had happened to this mot and she thinks he had something to do with it? What happened to the light easy banter of only a few minutes earlier? Without warning he stood. Kora turned confused eyes on him as he made some half-hearted excuse and escaped from the room. Returning to the Dove he managed to make it all the way back to his room before letting out a frustrated string of jumbled Tortallian and Scanran curses that echoed around the empty room. She always saw the Rogue, nothing but the Rogue.

He slammed a fist into the wall, wincing as his knuckles split and bled.

Fine.

If that's what she sees why not show her what the Rogue really looks like.

He had a district chief to deal with, someone more than happy to let the chaos eat away at Rosto's power, and he wasn't about to let that happen.

* * *

"Want to explain to me why this room feels like Scanra right now," Kora asked after Rosto stormed out.

"I just asked him if he heard anything," Beka shrugged.

"Oh...I see..."

"What?"

"Beka, he was out for 2 days... When he woke he was petrified to discover that you had been taken. He... we all thought it was too late. So for you to think that he was involved."

"I know, Kora, it was just something he said. Reminded me of what one of the coves said when he took me. I guess I'm still a little confused."

"Don't worry, He'll come around, he's always had a weak spot where you're concerned."

For some reason that didn't make her feel better. That was the real problem wasn't it. He had a weak spot for her. He couldn't afford a weak spot. Neither could she.

"I think I need to sleep, Kora, didn't get much of it these last couple days."

"Of course, I'll check in during the night to make sure your fever is still under control."

"Thanks," Beka replied already dozing off, groggy in the aftermath of her ordeal.

It wasn't until the door clicked shut behind Kora that she the realized she didn't have a key to get back in.

* * *

"Why not?"

Rosto was pacing rapidly while Aniki sharpened two of her favorite swords. "Because they're good chiefs and one or both of them may have nothing to do with this?"

"They're far from innocent, Aniki, they've both tried to have me killed before. This is simpler. Cleaner."

"Since when do you have people eliminated for simplicity?"

Rosto turned a cold glare on Aniki. "Are you challenging my authority?"

Aniki's eyebrows went up again at the loaded term and she paused a moment before answering. "Not your authority, only your judgement. Why are you looking for a fight?"

Rosto opened his mouth to snap a response, but closed it when she tossed him one of the swords which he caught reflexively.

"You and I aren't the talking type. Can we just get this out of your system the easy way?"

His jaw dropped for a moment before he smiled, adjusting his grip on the blade as Aniki stood.

For the next few minutes the sound of clashing metal replaced the sound of voices, and if anyone had seen the fight they might have assumed a challenge had actually been made. Years of training together allowed them to fall seamlessly into something halfway between a fight and a training match that had both of them panting for breath before Aniki finally called out; "Ready to talk about what we're actually going to do now?"

Both fighters lowered their weapons and Rosto placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"You're getting old."

"Your the one that called off the match."

"True, so what the hell was all this about?"

"What else?" Kora interrupted, walking into the hall. "He's moping again."

Rosto glared and Aniki laughed, "Great Kora, I finally got him settled down for a nap and you go and wake him up again."

"All right Aniki," Rosto commented, ignoring her comment, "You win this one, but I have to do something."

"I'll have my people find out if either is hiding coming into or spending more money than usual, I'll get Phelan on it as well, Ersken will surely be dealing with the Dream Rose peddler by now, he's still in the cages. Kora will keep us updated on him."

Kora nodded and Rosto spoke next.

"In the meantime let's play a game. I want rumors all over this city. The Rogue has discovered that one or more of his chiefs is financing ... unauthorized activities. He'll certainly be cleaning them out within a couple days. " Rosto grinned, "Let's see who gets nervous."

Aniki nodded and Rosto continued. "No one else knows about this except Phelan, understood?

Kora looked like she was about to interrupt but Rosto turned towards her and repeated "No one, Kora, I won't have my plans dependent on Beka's playing abilities. She thinks I'm in on everything, well good, let her see the Rogue. It will make my story ring true."

Kora nodded. "That's not why I came, though."

Rosto glanced at her inquiringly.

"I have to check Beka."

"Good to know," Rosto said coldly.

"Her room is locked. Lock-picking is not exactly my ... area of expertise."

"Aniki will go with you." Rosto replied but Aniki scoffed.

"With all due respect, your majesty," she said, emphasizing the formal tone teasingly, "I'd rather not get in the middle of that mess." She turned and headed for her rooms.

Kora turned her gaze back to Rosto who sighed.

"Fine, lets go."

This was not exactly what he wanted to be doing at the moment, to be honest, he'd prefer not seeing her at all for a while. However long it would take for it to stop stinging. So when he easily unlocked the door, he immediately turned and headed back for the stairs. He was nearly to the door when he heard Kora's panicked voice calling his name.

Turning instantly he took the steps 3 at a time back up to her door.

Kora was hovering over Beka with a cloth in one hand trying to place the cloth on her neck as she writhed and fought her. Rosto froze in the doorway for an instant, confused by the scene in front of him, why was Beka attacking Kora? Suddenly it dawned on him that it was no attack. Her back was arched slightly and her legs and arms twitched spasmodically.

"Rosto get over here, get the blades away."

Rosto hesitated a moment longer trying to decipher the scene until a flash of red caught her eye. Her boot knife had fallen out while her limbs twitched and she had gashed herself on it. Then it finally dawned on him what Kora was asking him to do and he rushed forward. He pulled the blade that had gashed her away dropping it to the floor while he searched for the others. How many did she carry again? he thought pulling up his mental list. He slipped his hand past a flailing leg to relieve her of her other boot knife followed by the one worn visibly at her waist. One of her wrist blades had come loose too and he grabbed that before catching her other arm to take the other one. Her skin burned again. As bad or worse than when he had first scooped her up to bring her home.

"What is wrong with her, Kora?" He cried once he had removed all of her weapons.

Kora had finally gotten the cloth behind her neck but it did little good, dropping away as the dog flailed.

"She's feverish again, it doesn't make any sense. I've heard of fever causing this kind of thing but... It broke earlier today, she was fine when I left and that was only a couple of hours ago.

Finally Rosto realized the cool cloth method Kora was attempting was utterly insufficient and he grabbed the bowl dumping it onto her torso unceremoniously.

"Rosto!"

"What, you were trying to cool her down right?"

"Yes, but not so fast! We don't want her to get chilled!"

Fortunately Kora was good with clothes, with a wave of glowing hands she dried the drenched garments until they were barely damp.

Gradually the tremors stopped and Kora was able to start using the cool cloths again. She handed it over to Rosto.

"This is beyond me, I'll be back with help."

"I should go," Rosto interrupted, "you're the mage."

"And I know where I'm going. I'm getting the dog's healer. You want to waltz into Jane Street?" she called before the door shut behind her.

"Just let me go."

Rosto turned in surprise to Beka who was looking up at him with terrified eyes. He's never seen quite that look in her eyes before and it was highly disconcerting.

"Beka you're awake...What do you mean?"

"I've done nothing to you. And I didn't kill her brother. The cove took the choice. Let me go and I won't sink my teeth into you..." Then her expression darkened and eyes iced over as she lashed out "I will cage you you sarden curst..." she cried out in pain. "Please stop it...it burns." She struggled to sit up, apparently she thought she fought against binds though it was only her own unresponsive muscles that were to blame this time.

"Beka? Beka, please...you're safe, you escaped."

"I know, I'm sorry, I won't try again. You took my picks how could I..." She cried out in pain again and Rosto's heart broke into pieces as he reached for her arm. To his shock when he touched her arm he was forced to recoil from the heat that emanated from her muscles. It seemed to creep into his own muscles and simmered there for a few moments before dissipating.

"What ... Trickster curse it, that's not normal ." He muttered almost to himself.

He reached out to her again, prepared this time for the burning when he touched her and he didn't pull away. Ignoring the unpleasant sensation he put his arm around her back, helping her to sit up. "See, Cooper, nothing's holding you down. You're free, you're safe."

As his muscles began to burn, her agony seemed to fade and before long he wanted to cry out himself. But he didn't let go, holding her tight as her writhing slowed and eventually stopped. He closed his eyes against the pain and a surprisingly cool hand touched his cheek. "Rosto?"

"You back puppy?"

"...I think so..." Not entirely, or she probably would have withdrawn from his arms.

"Where'd you go...bad dream?"

"Back."

His wince had nothing to do with the pain.

* * *

**AN: Looks like there's a few more Beka/Rosto people out there then I realized. Good to know. Thank you so much Pascale d'Artagne for regularly reminding me that I'm not talking to an empty room. (As long as there's a review it's not schizophrenia :P) I'd love it if you secret Beka/Rosto shippers would make yourselves heard as well. **


	5. 5 Treading Water

Rosto could feel the heat spreading through his arms and legs, seemingly amplifying the longer he touched Cooper. His eyes were closed, so he didn't see Pounce enter until the creature jumped onto Beka's bed.

_"Every time I leave her she gets dragged into some dangerous mess, is it any wonder I'm always in trouble. Let her go, Rogue, I've got it from here." _

The cat leaned his head against Beka's but Rosto didn't release her. He never was good at taking orders.

"_Do as I've asked Rosto, or you'll draw away the gift that is healing her, just as you drew away the gift that harmed her."_

Rosto released the dog from his grip and watched the constellation in fascination. "What are you doing to her."

"_Helping. Open the door, the healer is here."_

Almost immediately there was a knock on the door and Rosto opened it so Kora and the healer could enter. By the time he turned around Pounce was sleeping on the desk looking perfectly normal and Beka looked like she was starting to stir again.

The healer dropped to Beka's side with hands already glowing.

"Was there a mage there, Guardswoman? There's something here, traces of ... something."

"Yes," Beka replied wearily, seemingly only partially awake. "When I tried to escape the first time and he... I don't know what he did but it made me burn."

"That's why," the healer affirmed, her gift settling into Beka's limbs with a light silver glow. "Whatever magework they did on her, it left traces, that's why the fever is so persistent."

"Will it fade?" Kora asked glancing at Rosto who had fallen back into his chair in exhaustion. "Yes, I don't see anything that looks...active. I think it's just traces." Kora nodded but her attention was now on Rosto.

"Rosto...are you all right?" He was flushed too.

"Just a little..." he didn't finish the sentence, falling limp in his chair.

"Healer!" Kora cried drawing her attention to Rosto.

"That's incredible," the healer said, astonished as her silver gift settled into Rosto's limbs as well. "It's like...it's like it spread. Like a virus. I've never seen a gift do that before." In a moment Rosto's eyes opened and he seemed back to normal again. "How are you feeling," she asked him, "any residual pain?"

"No, none."

The healer looked perplexed for a moment. "indirect exposure perhaps, doesn't seem to linger. That's good" she muttered to herself, "last thing we need is an epidemic."

"She shouldn't be alone until she's been without fever for a couple of days, just in case there's another flare up. She also might be a little confused when she next wakes. Fevers can scramble the mind a bit."

Kora nodded and showed the healer out.

Beka had already slipped into an uneasy slumber when Kora returned.

"Go get some sleep," Rosto told her when she returned. "I'll watch over her tonight, you stay with her during the day. Only... Don't tell her I was here."

"Why... She saw you, she'll already know."

"You heard the healer. She'll be a little scrambled. Just, tell her it was a dream or something. I do have a reputation to uphold," he laughed.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've..."

"Just do it Kora."

Kora rolled her eyes but left the room without arguing.

"Are you going to tell her?" Rosto asked, eyeing the cat with suspicion.

_"No, but it's a dangerous game you're playing."_

"No more than usual."

_"Not what I meant."_

Rosto mulled over the words for a long time before he glanced over at the cat again. Pounce appeared to be sleeping but Rosto suspected he wasn't.

"Is there another way to get what I want?"

_"Depends on what you want."_

His eyes drifted to Beka and he knew that wouldn't escape the constellations notice. When he glanced up again his mask was on again. "I want to know who is trying to usurp my power."

_"Then you will doubtless succeed. The only question is if you can afford the cost."_

"The alternative is to forfeit my life, and hers."

_"Beka can protect herself."_

"Not from what she doesn't see coming. I can see things coming. I can deal with them in ways that she...can't."

_"You're pretending to be colder...harder than you are. Are you trying to protect her or yourself?"_

"It doesn't matter. It suits my goals."

_"Do that long enough and you may find you don't have to pretend anymore."_

Rosto clenched his jaw. He wasn't sure he was particularly fond of getting lectures from a cat. Still he sat frozen in placing lost in thought until the morning sky began to turn grey. A few minutes later Kora entered the room and Rosto stood, stretching stiff muscles. Back to work.

"Ersken asked me this morning if it was true you were going to start taking out your chiefs."

"Good."

"I don't like lying to him."

"You're not. I still haven't decided if either of them are leaving our meeting today."

* * *

The court was abuzz with the rumors Rosto had let loose on the town and there was a palpable nervousness around the hall that hadn't been there for many years.

Good.

Aniki and Phelan reported nothing in either Cheif's financials that would suggest they were trying to buy a promotion. And as much as it irritated Rosto their meeting did not indicate any fear or nervousness. Was that because they were innocent... or because they thought he wouldn't do it...

The question taunted him. Tempted him. Perhaps what this court needed was a good, old-fashioned example. Perhaps they thought he'd grown soft.

And he really didn't like the smirk on Ulsa's face.

Drawing his blade he nodded to several of his rushers to come forward.

"Bind her."

They did so without question and the smirk fell from her face, though she didn't fight back. Not yet. But now it was too late.

"We're going on a little trip, Ulsa. Rosto led the way out of the dove his rushers carrying his chief behind him. They walked all the way to the waterfront before Ulsa started to get the feeling that she was in trouble. She fought against her bindings now and turned pleading eyes to Rosto.

"I didna do nothin' magesty, why are you doing this?"

"Now, now Ulsa I still owe you for the first time you tried to have me killed. This has been a long time coming." He paused a moment in contemplation. "Let's make a deal. I believe in justice, Ulsa and I am legitimately unsure about whether you'd a hand in this. So..." he cut the binding on her arms. "Best of luck. If you survive you can have your district back and we'll just consider it a long overdue disciplinary action."

"But..."

"Throw her in."

She at least had the decency not to scream. She would need her breath anyway.

"Ah," Rosto sighed, retreating from the sounds of splashing below. "I feel better already."

His rushers glanced uneasily over their shoulders as they followed Rosto back to the Dove.

* * *

"So," Aniki asked when they returned, "we need to find a new chief?" Her tone was easy, like she was asking about the weather, but there was a chill in her eyes.

"We'll know in an hour."

"That was a rather…public display."

"Didn't feel like waiting until nightfall."

He could practically see the tension in her form but he chose to ignore it, turning back to his rooms.

Aniki watched Rosto go, carefully hiding her concern behind an ever stoic face. Discipline was a fact of their world. But this was different. Ulsa might be dead, and he wasn't even sure that she was guilty of what he accused her of.

It was unusual for Rosto to act so … rashly. She hadn't even realized what was happening until he was halfway through dragging her through the city. In broad daylight no less.

This was a show of power. A challenge to the dogs and a statement to the court that suspicion could get them killed. If she dies they'd be lucky to not have dogs raiding the halls. Would they dare?

She sharpened her blades as she sat, not entirely certain how to move forward from here. A few minutes later Phelan entered the Dove and gave Aniki a look across the room and a slight nod.

Ulsa was alive. That at least thwarted one potential problem. The dogs were unlikely to storm the place.

Finally sick of waiting she walked purposefully to Rosto's room.

Opening the door she closed it securely before saying simply "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Currently? I'm trying to sleep and you're keeping me awake."

"You tried to kill one of your chiefs, what, to make a point? Rattle someone loose? She's alive, by the way. Does that matter at all to you?"

"Not particularly. Means I don't have to replace her, that's nice enough."

"You were reckless."

"Oh Aniki, just stop, It worked, no one died and I've got everyone a bit off balance."

"You sure do. How's Beka today, Rosto, do you even know?"

Suddenly she had his complete attention. "What happened?"

"She 's fine Rosto, but she'll hear about all this. You'll be lucky if she doesn't try to hobble you."

"This is always what she sees when she looks at me," the Rogue retorted tiredly. "Look, Aniki, I understand you're not used to being left out of the loop, but I need to deal with this."

"You don't have to do it alone."

"Thanks for your suggestion," he said, tone making it clear the conversation was over.

Aniki didn't know what else she could say, so she turned and left, schooling her face back into a nice safe stoicism before she opened the door.

* * *

It was late in the day before Beka woke again, right as Kora was about to leave. Ersken was getting off duty and he had offered to come stay with her while Kora attended to her own duties.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little disoriented, where's...what happened?"

"Fever spiked again last night, I had to call in a healer. Apparently she thinks that there were some residual effects of the gift used to subdue you."

"Was Rosto here... I thought I remembered seeing him?"

"Well, I was the one that found you last night, the healer did say you might be a little confused."

Ersken knocked on the door and Kora smiled at him. "I have to go, Beka, but the healer doesn't want you alone for a while in case the fever returns."

"So you're stuck spending the afternoon with me," Ersken grinned.

Kora left and Beka looked at Ersken quizzically. "What is it? You look like you are itching to tell me something."

"Kora said I shouldn't put any more stress on you."

"Kora doesn't realize that it would be more stressful to have to beat it out of you."

Ersken smiled half-heartedly. "It's Rosto."

Beka's stomach clenched. "What's wrong, is it another challenge?"

"No, nothing like that ... he's just... He threw one of his chiefs bound into the river today. Middle of the day, just said 'good luck, if you survive you can have your district back' and tossed her in."

"Ulsa?"

"Yes, Kora said he wasn't even sure she was involved. I thought we were going to have to raid the place, but the mot is a determined type. Just barely managed to pull herself out."

Beka felt cold. Rosto had certainly had people killed before and she intentionally didn't dig too deeply into court affairs. She knew he was behind the Pell brothers...but that was different. He had been sure that they were involved, this was...what a show of power, a threat?

"I know he probably thinks she was involved in this...in kidnapping you and those children. Still, he can't just go around throwing people in the river..." Ersken mumbled.

"Apparently he disagrees."

They tried to change the subject, tried to talk about lighter subjects, but there was a heaviness in the room. An unspoken weight on them that they couldn't ignore.

Beka wondered where Achoo was, and asked Ersken, attempting to change the subject.

"He was going to bring her over this morning but... well obviously things have been a little busy over there."

Well that didn't work.

Finally Kora returned with food. Beka was now allowed to eat as much as she wanted and so she made haste to make up for lost time, savoring the meat pasties with a relish. When evening fell Kora and Ersken took their leave, reminded Beka that they would be staying right next door in case she needed them. Beka nodded.

It wasn't long after they left that Beka got ready for bed and turned in, still somewhat worn out from her ordeal.

She slept fitfully, and had a strange dream that Rosto was sitting next to her.

* * *

He wouldn't be able to do this once Achoo was back. Achoo, unlike Pounce, couldn't be reasoned with. Pounce glanced up from his spot curled up at Beka's side as Rosto entered the room.

_"You've had an eventful day."_

"I didn't come here to get lectured by a cat."

"_Why did you come here?"_

"We're all on fever watch, remember?"

_"My memory is longer than you can imagine, Rogue. The question is: why do you come during the night, afraid to tell her that you are here?"_

"It's not fear. It's practical. I don't need to be seen as soft, spending all night watching over a wounded puppy."

_"Do you really think I can't smell a lie?"_

_"_All right, if you know so much, why do I really keep my presence a secret?"

"_You are afraid she will reject you."_

"She has already done so, more times than I care to remember, it's never kept me away before."

_"She didn't reject you the last time you came."_

"Feverish, delirious and apparently my touch sucked away the burning in her muscles." He laughed coldly, "Forgive me if I don't consider that a change to our position." His voice had grown a little louder and Beka stirred.

Rosto fell back into his chair again, waiting for her to settle down before continuing. "I'm doing what I have to do to keep my people safe. I've gotten away with having friends and emotional...connections. Most Rogues don't have that luxury. Perhaps it's time I accepted that."

"_You don't have to do this alone. Not yet."_

Rosto sighed. That again. Easily said from the outside, apparently. He didn't answer, rather tired of where this conversation was heading. The rest of the night was spent in silence, Rosto keenly aware that the eyes of the constellation never left him. Finally the sky began to brighten and Rosto disappeared, slipping into the predawn light before Beka woke. Returning to his rooms at the Dove he collapsed in exhaustion attempting to capture an hours rest before the Dove came to life once more. Even that was too much to ask apparently. He dreamed of Pounce's unnerving purple eyes, watching him as he threw a bound Beka into the river. He woke gasping for air as though he had been the one struggling to reach the surface of the water. Stumbling to the water on the other side of the room he rinsed the cold sweat from his face, trying to calm his racing heart. The mirror showed him the evidence of his sleepless nights in dark circles under his eyes and dull lifeless skin. He turned away from the glass and exited his room. He left the Dove by the side door and ran... ran and didn't stop through the narrow streets of his city until finally, it began to wake.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading. I know, I'm a bit of a jerk and Rosto is not having an easy time these days! His position is proving to be something of a temptation and it would be oh so easy to fall off the edge... *splash***

**Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just telling the story. I'm pretty sure it writes itself.**

**Thank you for those of you that review, I love your feedback. :) And if anyone would like to offer some constructive criticism, don't worry, I love that too. **


	6. 6 The Siren

Rosto ran until he felt his muscles burn with fire again, until they burned like the night he had held Beka in his arms. It didn't help. He couldn't escape the image in his head; Beka, sinking below the surface of the river, hands bound and icy eyes questioning. They asked him why, but he couldn't answer her. She was already gone. He didn't know the answer anyway.

He tried to shut them down, the emotions that were ruining him. He needed to be colder. Couldn't survive when he had such a weakness. Is that why he killed her? She was his weakness, why not destroy your weakness? He hadn't really done it, he told himself over and over. Somehow his stomach burned with guilt nonetheless in that painful aftershock where emotions are unchallenged by reality.

Finally he returned to his rooms. No one would need him until tonight. If only he could sleep for a few hours… maybe he could make sense of all this. His eyes drifted to a small bag. He hadn't known why he took it from Poundridge's home. Some thoughts of it being evidence or perhaps he just thought it might come in handy one day.

It was a small satchel of Dream Rose the man had tried to hide when he entered the room.

That would certainly let him sleep. It was a terrible idea, of course. Still, being half dead from lack of sleep was dangerous too. Opening the satchel he took the tiniest pinch from the bag carrying it with him back to the bed before releasing his fingers and inhaling the sweet scent. His mind began to cloud over immediately and he collapsed back onto the bed finally grasping sleep.

When he woke this time he recognized the hazy feeling and knew that he was under the Dream Rose's power.

"I told you I would be here when you wake." Beka told him.

"Except I'm not awake."

"How do you know?" she asked him, looking genuinely perplexed. She was a good actress…you know, for a figment of his imagination. Pulling a blade from his forearm sheath he held it up in front of him, noting that Beka made no move to protect herself. He pricked his fingertip on the point and it drew a drop of blood. Beka jumped forward pulling his hand away, "What are you doing."

"Figuring out if i'm awake."

"Well there, are you happy? It bleeds."

She...it was holding his hand still and leaned forward as she spoke. She was right. It bled... but it didn't hurt.

Gods, this was a terrible idea.

He leaned forward to meet her, capturing her warm lips and using his other hand to pull her down on the bed next to him. This time it didn't burn. And she didn't punch him. She didn't freeze up or pull away, just allowed herself to melt into his side as though it were the most natural thing in all the world.

It was such a relief to hold her in his arms. He hadn't tied her up and left her to sink to the bottom of the river. A shudder passed through him at the thought. She was safe, here, his.

Except she wasn't, he reminded himself. It was getting harder to remember that... it felt so real.

She pulled away gently and a pang of familiarity passed over him. But there was no animosity and she stayed contentedly in his arms as she turned her head to speak to him.

"So what are we going to do today, are you feeling up to walking to the waterfront?"

"You ...you don't want to keep this a secret?"

"You hit your head harder than I thought...This hasn't been a secret for months."

"What about...the whole...you're a Dog and I'm the Rogue..."

"Come on, we both know Aniki's taken over most of the Rogue's duties lately... and we stay out of each other's way on duty. Just like always."

This didn't make sense, what about her mother, her mantra; never a rusher, right? Then it hit him again and he closed his eyes, it wasn't real. It wasn't real, how did he keep forgetting that?

"Rosto, you're starting to scare me... are you feeling all right?"

"Yeah...This is all a little confusing. I keep forgetting you're not real."

Beka glared at him. Now that was familiar.

"You're being ridiculous, Rosto."

He shook his head, apparently even figments of his imagination didn't like having their existence questioned. Tightening his grip on her he smiled slightly, "Never mind, Beka, I'm sorry, let's just enjoy this moment, all right?"

She nodded settling back against him with a look of concern still gracing her lovely eyes. Rosto could feel himself falling asleep again. Or, waking up rather. He held to Beka tighter trying to stave off the inevitable, trying to stay here... with her.

It wasn't possible. He woke to an empty room, head slightly sore and noises from outside telling him the Dove had woken.

Throwing his legs over the side of his bed he let his head fall into his hands for a moment before he pulled himself back together. Back to reality. Back to the Rogue.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

He spent the day threatening and generally intimidating his way through his most useful birdies. He found them far more easily intimidated now that he had already thrown Ulsa in the river once. Ulsa returned, making no reference to the previous days 'discipline' except for in her slightly subdued demeanor. Rosto laughed to himself. Fear suited her nicely.

Despite the fact that his court seemed ... eager to do his bidding these days he was making no real progress finding the source of the money behind the mess in Corus. Rosto took it out on some of his birdies without remorse until Aniki finally stepped in and distracted him from one and sent him on to the next.

Finally she pulled him aside. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No, I'm trying to keep myself alive. If you recall..."

"Yes, Rosto, but all you're doing is making enemies. What if- What if it's not one of us at all?"

"Who else would be interested in making my life difficult?"

"At the moment? Look, why don't you let me handle a few of these and go get some rest. Get your head back on straight."

He almost refused... then icy eyes filled his mind and he smiled slightly. Perhaps sleep is just what he needed.

Back in his room he didn't even hesitate this time as he threw himself into the sweet delusions of the Dream Rose.

"Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" a voice greeted him.

"Not at all. Terrible dreams."

* * *

Beka awoke early, well before dawn. Something, probably the pigeons, had woken her from strange dreams. She felt better than she had for the past couple of days so she determined that she would speak to Goodwin about getting back into the watch rotation. If she wanted to do that, she needed to get Achoo back from Phelan today. She waited a few hours before leaving though, as it seemed unlikely he would be awake yet. When she finally got there the Dove was a madhouse of energy. Rosto and Aniki were nowhere in sight and so, catching sight of Bold Brian she asked him to direct her to Phelan. He told her to head back to his room and Beka did so, gratefully leaving the din of the main hall for the back rooms. As she walked down the hall she heard a loud crashing sound from the other side of the hall, which she ignored, continuing on to knock on Phelan's door. Phelan opened the door, looking somewhat frazzled and surprised to see her. Achoo bounded out of the room an instant later and Beka smiled, kneeling down to greet the scent hound.

"Beka," Phelan stuttered slightly, "what are- you shouldn't be back here."

Beka laughed, "Secret Rogue business?" she asked teasingly.

Phelan laughed nervously glancing down toward the end of the hall where more crashes were emanating from a closed room.

Beka followed his glance and her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What is happening in there, Phelan."

Phelan just shook his head and tried to lead her back into the main room.

"Not a chance Phelan, tell me or I'll go find out myself."

Phelan sighed. "It's just Rosto, he's on a bit of a rampage today. He can't find the source of that money and it's making him a little... cranky."

"Cranky?" Beka asked suspiciously.

"Beka, you know how this works. We try not to cause you problems and you don't look to hard into Court business. We'll see you tonight?" It was an obvious dismissal, but he was right. That's what the happy bag was for, right?

Still she left the Dove with a sense of unease that was becoming more and more familiar.

Back at the Kennel she spoke to Goodwin and got herself placed back onto the watch schedule. Fortunately still partnered with Ersken.

They didn't go to the Dove that night. Kora brought food and they ate in Beka's rooms, like old times, except Rosto wasn't there and Beka got the distinct impression that they were trying to keep her away from the Dove. Aniki left early and Rosto showed up a few minutes later to take her place. When he entered the room he looked at her strangely before sitting, as if suspecting she would disappear at any moment. He looked exhausted.

A tension fell over the room which Kora tried to lighten with funny stories about strange things she'd had to clean, of all subjects.

"Oh, please, Kora," Rosto smiled darkly, "you've cleaned worse things off my tunics on bad days," he chuckled to himself. Kora tried to laugh too but it was forced. Beka blanched, was he really joking about what she thought he was joking about? The air around her suddenly seemed too cold and gooseflesh erupted over her skin. Who was this man? To Beka's relief Rosto didn't stay long before heading back to the Dove.

Phelan, Kora and Ersken remained behind and Beka turned to Phelan. "What's going on Phelan... this isn't right, what's happening to him."

Phelan stayed silent but he looked like he desperately wanted to speak.

Finally he sighed. "I'm sorry, Beka, I have to go," and he too disappeared.

Beka looked to Kora and Ersken who shrugged as they began to clean up. "He's just stressed trying to find these people... I'm sure he'll snap out of it once he's found them."

Kora nodded half-heartedly and they separated for the night.

She didn't want to think about it anymore, so she went to bed early, Achoo's familiar warmth at her feet giving her some small comfort.

* * *

He knew this had to stop. The sleep of Dream Rose did not let your body rest, and Rosto could feel the exhaustion settling into him, weariness penetrating into his very bones. But the temptation was overwhelming. How could he resist waking up to Beka's cheerful 'good morning, love,' in a world where his responsibilities were shared by Aniki and Beka was fine with that arrangement. No one questioned him when he walked with Beka to the waterfront, kissed her on the bridge. No one challenged him. No one called him the dog's rat or thought Beka was a bought dog. And she kissed him. Gods did she kiss him, she set him alight with sensation and she seemed to feel the same way.

It wasn't real. He was having more trouble remembering that lately...

Then at the end of the day (night?) she would kiss him goodnight. "Good night" he told her as he felt his mind began to fall asleep ... (Wake up? ... What difference did it make.) "See you in the morning."

"Always," she replied.

Then he woke up alone.

Always.

He shot out of bed. This is how it happened, he realized. Everyone knew what happened to the Dream Rose addicts. Some went mad, unable to tell dream from reality, some gave in to their temptation, slipping into a drug induced coma. He wanted the latter. He wanted to stay there, with her.

He grabbed the satchel and sprinted from the Dove, not stopping until he was watching the pouch dissolve into the rushing waters below him. He ran through the city again, trying to burn enough energy that he might be able to sleep. Really sleep.

When the city began to stir he retreated back into the dove, slamming the door open with the energy his run couldn't seem to burn. He felt the fire still. It would spread. It would destroy her too. She knew it already, that's why she wouldn't let him in. He cursed to himself, because she was right.

He paced in the entryway to the Dove, mind a cyclone of whirling thoughts and images that he couldn't fight, couldn't stop. Finally he took it out on one of the bar stools which became a pile of broken wood against the wall. That's what he did, he destroyed things. She was right.

* * *

Sleeping in didn't really work for Beka these days. It was too early again when she was suddenly wide awake. She took Achoo out and then tried to go back to sleep. No such luck. Her mind began spinning again. Back to Rosto, always back to Rosto. He was spiraling, and she knew it. She knew it and couldn't do anything about it. She had to talk to Aniki. Maybe Aniki would know what to do? Beka left the boarding house and wandered towards the Dove, thinking perhaps she might still be up, but the building was silent. Apparently she would have to wait a few hours, or until this afternoon more likely. About to leave, she heard a noise near the side door and slipped into the shadows. She wasn't sure why she felt the urge to hide, but something about the pre-dawn light made her feel that she shouldn't be here.

A less than subtle crash through the side door made it pretty clear that whoever was coming felt no such apprehension. As she glanced out from the shadows still filling the Dove she noted that it was Rosto. His face had more color than usual and his hair stuck to his face, damp from what must have been quite the run. She almost called to him but something in his posture stopped her. He didn't stop moving when he got inside, instead pacing back and forth looking angrier than she'd ever seen him. His eyes burned even in the subdued light and he dragged his fingers through his hair muttering under his breath words she didn't understand. Finally his hand shot out knocking a bar stool across the room where it splintered against the wall. Beka held her breath.

Because she was afraid.

She was afraid of Rosto the Piper.

Finally he glanced over to the front door of the Dove which Beka realized nervously she had left cracked behind her.

"Enjoying the show, Cooper?" he scoffed, voice cold and hard. Beka stepped out into the light. She stayed back though, his tone giving her pause.

"How did you-"

"Who else would sneak in the front at this hour and leave it open behind them."

She took a tentative step forward and Rosto laughed. "Am I making you nervous, puppy? Is the great Bloodhound afraid of the Rogue?"

Now she stepped forward, anger rising at his mocking tone. "I'm not afraid of you," Beka challenged. Rosto still looked half crazed and, she would never admit that she was lying.

Rosto laughed again, moving rapidly towards her he spat out; "you should be."

Beka held her ground. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with me, do you mean?"

"That's not what I said."

"You need to leave, Cooper. This is no place for you."

"Since when?"

"Things are different now. We're different. You need to get away from here," the last part came out as a yell and he thought for sure that would scare her away. But it didn't, her eyes were wide and confused but she did not move an inch.

"Rosto, I don't know what is happening but...I can help you."

"I don't need your help." He spat, and when she looked in his eyes she finally saw something capable of scaring her away. Nothing. She saw nothing.

She turned to leave, a knot in her stomach. Just days ago he had carried her back to her rooms when she was injured. Today he was taking out his own people and there was an almost palpable animosity between them. He was a rusher...This is what she always knew would happen right? So why did it hurt so badly? She returned to the boarding house, hands shaking and heart racing.

When Kora and Ersken came by some time later she had finally composed herself. Pushed everything away so she could focus on what she needed to do.

"Ersken we need to go to the Kennel now. We have to find this guy before Rosto adds to the body count."

"What-"

"We'll talk on the way, we have to go."

Ersken nodded and followed Beka and Achoo out of the boarding house. Beka left out the details, only said that Rosto was different and that she didn't think they could count on him working with the dogs anymore. Ersken stiffened but didn't argue. "We have to follow the money, Poundridge's money."

Ersken nodded and said "Poundridge is still in the cages. He wasn't very helpful last time, perhaps it's time to visit him again."

The cage dogs were not known for being the best of hosts and by now a man like Poundridge was missing his clean silk shirts desperately.

"Not looking so good these days," Beka said.

Ersken leaned against the wall nodding in agreement before he spoke. "Here's the problem, Poundridge. We don't really care to keep you here, but until we find Gemma Noll and whoever is funding her, you're going to have to stay here. Eventually there will be a trial... but there is a backlog and you are partly responsible for the deaths of five people. Do you really want to take that alone?"

One of the cage dogs chuckled, "but we've grown so close, 'aven't we?"

"Wouldn't help," Poundridge muttered.

"Why not." Beka asked, "You tell us which way to go and you suddenly become a lot less interesting."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us, what harm can it do? The sooner we get who we are really looking for the sooner you can go back to your warm house and clean clothes."

Poundridge leaned forward ever so slightly. "It's one of yours. A lady dog, goes by Otelia."

For a moment neither Ersken or Beka spoke. Otelia. They had all done their best to not think about the drunk that had gotten Verene killed. Finally Beka spoke. "Thank you, If we find what we need you will be out of here in no time."

Then Beka sprinted for Goodwin's office, Ersken right behind and Goodwin told them that Otelia was walking patrol near the north gate.

"We have to get to the Court." Beka said, turning to go, before Ersken grabbed her shoulder.

"Whoa, let's think about this for a minute...I'm not sure that's a good idea Beka, If we tell Phelen..."

"If there's one place Rosto has plenty of ears it's the cages. Rosto already knows, and Otelia is closer to Rosto than she is to us. He'll kill her or let Phelan kill her... None of us like her, but we can't let that happen. That's not how this works."

Ersken nodded, "shouldn't we go to the north gate, pick her up first?"

"No point," Beka said as they left the kennel, "I'd bet breakfasts for a week she'll be at the court before we even get there."

"What are you going to do," Ersken called as they broke into a run.

"Stop him." He was a rat and she was the Terrier. It was what she did, right?

Reaching the Dove she paused outside for just a moment before gathering herself and pushing the door in. She was right. Otelia was already here, flanked by two of Rosto's rushers and bound head and foot. Phelan stood nearby, eyes burning into the woman who got his lover killed.

Rosto glanced up at Beka ever so briefly as she entered before turning back to the bound dog, continuing to walk a predatory circle around the cowering figure.

"You're supposed to be a Dog, I would think that among your ranks killing each other is discouraged?" he said with a sneer, informing the woman that he hadn't forgotten about Verene. "What could you possibly hope to gain by throwing my court into an uproar. Answer carefully, If I don't believe you, you will die."

"Ever since...ever since that night, I've been nothing to the dogs. The screw up. 'Put her somewhere we can keep an eye on her.'"

"That's very sad for you," Rosto mocked without compassion, "how exactly does killing people associated with my court, not to mention another Dog, help you." Beka slipped closer, willing to let things progress for the moment but wanting to be nearby just in case.

"I told that woman Gemma that I wanted the throne."

Rosto raised his eyebrows and Otelia blanched, "I didna...I didna want it, I only wanted to be the one to figure it out, be a good dog again..."

Beka felt sick. That's what she thought made a good dog? Murdering children and then hobbling the person you hired to do it... The mot continued and Beka forced herself not to turn away in disgust.

"I thought if I made enough of a mess-"

Rosto had heard enough, and Beka saw the movement coming before Otelia could even flinch. His muscles twitched slightly and then he struck. Beka launched herself forward and grabbed his arm before his blade could fall.

He turned, throwing Beka off-balance and into the wall. In seconds his blade was pressed against her throat and his hand wrapped tightly around her baton arm.

This was not exactly how Beka wanted to go. She was going to die protecting the woman that got Verene killed from a man she thought was a friend. Just as suddenly as his knife had come to her throat it withdrew and Beka could see that his hands were trembling slightly. He turned to Ersken who seemed frozen in shock at what had just happened.

"You can have her," he spat to Ersken, then he turned to Otelia with a snarl. "Your blood is too foul to pollute even these floors, dog. I would keep some distance between yourself and my court. I ever see you again I will kill you. Then the Terrier won't be there to save you." He shoved the Dog toward Ersken, "Get her out of my sight," he said coldly. "In fact... all of you, I want all of you out of my sight."

Beka turned to Ersken, "Take her, I'm staying behind a moment."

"Are you sure," Ersken asked, voice lowering. "He's not ... himself..."

"I know, that's why I have to stay."

The room finally cleared leaving Rosto seated on his wooden throne while the Dog leaned against a table opposite.

"I thought I sent everyone away," Rosto sighed.

"I don't take orders from you... and this isn't you, Rosto."

Rosto stayed seated a moment before he finally stood and approached her.

"I'm a rusher, Cooper, what did you expect?"

"Not this."

He raised his hand and placed it on her arm, a gentle echo of the earlier violence. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I felt it too, you know... the burning. And I heard you crying out from your dreams. I wanted to protect you... wanted to destroy those that hurt you. And I almost killed you."

"You didn't."

"You don't understand, Beka, I would have. You stayed my hand in my court. I ... I wanted to kill you."

"That's not true, you could have, and you didn't."

"This is why you can't be here," he muttered, ignoring her, "All this time and you were right Beka. You can't be a part of this world."

"I am a part of this world," She said angrily, glancing down at her arm where the redness was already fading. "This isn't here because I need your protection. That is here because you tried to cut yourself off, and it was working."

"I'll kill you, Beka." His tone held no threat, but the words still caught her off guard, "I'll get you killed."

"I won't let you. Stop pushing us out. You don't have to be alone."

"I do Cooper, It's safer. For me, and for everyone else. You were right-"

"Curst cracknob stop telling me I was right, I wasn't right." Suddenly, on impulse she leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled back briefly but she didn't let him, leaning further into him to follow. Any moment now he would kiss her back, laugh and tell her that this was all some horrid joke, wrap his arms around her... this is what he wanted right? What he had always wanted?

Gently he pushed her away.

"You have to leave, Beka. Please leave." He turned and made for his rooms, leaving her dumbstruck behind him.

* * *

**AN: ****I know, my imagination is still being a jerk. ****I really didn't see that coming either if it makes you feel any better :P Thanks for reading, as always, let me know what you think!**


	7. 7 Awakening

Beka was kissing him. Gods, why now? After all this time, all these years of hope and despair and wondering and frustration. Now she kissed him, when he couldn't kiss her back.

Why else would she kiss him? After today, after everything.

_This isn't real_, he reminded himself. He didn't remember using Dream Rose this time. This time there was none of the haziness of the dreams brought on by the Dream Rose. Pulling back slightly he let one of his forearm blades slip down into his hand and pressed his fingertip to its edge. Pain darted up his arm. Pain... he didn't feel pain in his dreams... a sore head perhaps, but nothing else.

This was really her?

He pulled back. He had to get away, had to get away from her before he forgot how terrible of an idea this was. Still she moved closer, following him as he pulled away until finally he placed his hands gently on her shoulders and pushed her back. The look on her face nearly broke his resolve, she knew this was goodbye. Surprise, fear and sadness chased each other around her beautiful eyes. He turned away, unable to see her anymore, determined to retreat into solitude. Just for a little while. Just until he didn't care anymore.

That was her last resort and as he pulled away it nearly broke her heart. The Rosto she knew was dying and she couldn't do anything to save him.

"Please, don't do this." she said quietly, too quietly for him to possibly have heard, but he must have, because he froze, still facing away from her. "It does't have to end like this."

Apparently she had his attention. He didn't move except for to clench his fists and mutter a few more words she couldn't understand, then he turned and spoke again. "It does. This is how this story always ended, Cooper. I pretended for so long that I could separate my life into two pieces but I can't. I am the Rogue. The Rogue does not get to have ... friends. It doesn't work that way-"

She stepped forward but then stopped. "Do you remember Kayfer?"

"I remember how he fell," Rosto sighed.

"Well, I remember how he lived. He couldn't stand on his own so he forced everyone else to kneel. He dealt in intimidation and favors. You didn't do the right favors for him and you may find that you couldn't buy food for your family...anywhere. You had to beg the Rogue to sell you overpriced grain. You're not like him. I know you've been taking a loss, refusing to circulate the coles. Your stores of foreign grain have gotten us through hard winters and bread riots. And I know about the ransoms. Aniki told me that you tried to ransom those children for their families. I know you Rosto, you pretend to be cold but you're not. You care about these people...as much as I do."

"You don't understand, Cooper..." Rosto started, "I can't be him anymore."

"If you can't be Rosto than you will be Kayfer." Rosto stiffened and Beka continued, stepping forward one more tiny step. "I was wrong, and now I'm watching you turn into what I always feared you would be, but you're not...Not yet, please tell me it's not too late-"

It was the fear in her eyes that finally did him in, and he stepped forward, closing the last few inches of space between them and wrapping his arms around her. Beka sighed in relief as she returned the gesture. Rosto pulled away quickly, only to cup her face in one cheek and kiss her lightly.

"Where do we go from here?" He wondered aloud.

"I hadn't really thought that far ahead..." Beka admitted, cheeks warming slightly, "I just ... didn't want to lose you."

"I'm still here."

"I don't even know what I would tell people... if I could..."

"I know."

"And we have to be able to deal with...well all of this," she spread her hands indicating the empty Dove.

"And we have to find Gemma Noll."

"You already promised me the lead on her."

"So I did. Look how well we're working together already."

Beka laughed quietly. "Maybe we could start with breakfast, and you not making me hobble you."

"Sounds like a good plan, love."

Now decided, neither moved to enact their plan, Rosto instead leaning down to kiss her again.

"I'm not really hungry," he commented with a hint of that familiar smirk in his tired eyes.

"No ... what you need is sleep. You look exhausted, Rosto."

"I am." Taking her hand he had pulled her halfway towards his rooms before she caught on and dug her heels in.

"Don't think that's going to help, Piper."

"Oh trust me, I'll find the energy to..."

She flushed but interrupted him quickly. "Not going to happen."

"What if I promise to be a perfect gentleman?"

"And I'm to believe the word of the Rogue?"

"That would be foolish," he muttered, "but perhaps the piper can be trusted?"

With a small smile Beka let him lead her the rest of the way to his rooms. Upon entering the room she caught the familiar smell of roses and Rosto caught her confused look. With a sigh he reached out and touched her charm gently, drawing her attention to its soft warmth. Her eyes widened but before she could react he spoke.

"You're in no danger, love, it's gone."

"You...?"

"Not my proudest moment, but yes, I thought it was the only way I could sleep. The only way I could see you..."

"It's all gone now?"

"Yes," he affirmed, sinking down onto the bed.

Beka nodded as she sat and let him pull her down next to him.

The soft warmth of Beka in his arms calmed his frazzled nerves and he felt relaxed almost immediately. For the first time in days he felt himself sinking into a natural sleep.

* * *

Beka could hear Rosto's breathing evening out almost instantly as he relaxed next to her. It was an unexpected if not entirely unpleasant situation, being pulled into Rosto's arms simply to provide comfort. Beka herself couldn't relax, despite the pleasantness of Rosto's arms around her, her mind wouldn't rest. She circled between enjoying the comfort of his arms and feeling slight panic that she was in Rosto's bed. This was a terrible idea...

At lease, this was going to take some getting used to.

Hours later Rosto finally began to stir and his arms tightened around her as he woke.

"Good morning, Piper," she commented lightly.

He smiled at her and it made her smile too, the genuine happiness on his face had been so rare lately... but then suddenly his smile fell and he jumped up and away from the bed, looking at her in horror. "Not again, I threw it away, how can I be here again."

Beka sat up and confusion covered her features. "Rosto? Are you..."

"It's just a dream...I can't be here again." He continued to mutter under his breath as she approached until she finally stood right in front of him and he burst out "Stay away," and backed toward the wall.

"Rosto it's just me-"

"You're not her, not her-" his words drifted into Scanran and Beka did the only thing she could think of to snap him out of it. Drawing her fist back she punched him, hard. "That feel familiar?"

He looked up at her in surprise hand covering his split lip before a laugh broke free of him and he straightened up. "I do not believe my mind would have subjected me to that."

"I'm sorry, Where do you keep your kit?" she asked and he indicated a corner of the room where she could see some jars with Kora's familiar handwriting.

Retrieving a cloth and some of the balm she handed it to him so he could press it to his lip. Before she could back away though he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down onto his lap.

"You owe me, Cooper, but it will be a moment before I can collect."

"I don't owe you anything, Piper," Beka scoffed.

"Patience, love," he said, continuing to dab at his lip until a few moments later the cut healed over leaving only a slight redness.

"Much better," then he pulled her down to him and kissed her again, hands tangling in her hair as the bloody cloth fell to the ground.

When he finally pulled away they were both breathless and Beka looked slightly confused.

"You always punch me for kissing you without permission," he explained. "If I'm to get punched by you I at least wish to deserve it."

She laughed and he stood pulling her to her feet. "We should probably get back out there. After that stunt I pulled this afternoon they'll be thinking you killed me."

"Not today, you still need to help me find Gemma Noll, remember."

He paused, a thoughtful look passing over his face which was followed by a mischievous smile.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Not a bit."

"But it will get me what I want?"

"Most certainly."

"Do I even want to know."

"Probably not."

"Spill."

He grinned. "I do believe I am going to put out a hit on you, darling."

Beka raised her eyebrows, "this is the part where you tell me how that helps me...at all."

"Gemma Noll is afraid of the dogs. Her mother went to the hill and she devised this entire convoluted scheme to pin your death on me and protect herself from the Dogs. Now she doesn't know what to do. They know who she is. She certainly still wants you but she won't show herself unless she is...protected. That is kind of my area of expertise."

"I don't just want her. I want them all. I want the mage, and her brothers. All of them that were involved in this."

"Beka that's not ... simple. I can draw her out but to get all of them..."

"I'm going to have to let her take me again."

Rosto's jaw tensed, "You're liking this plan a lot more than I hoped."

"Think about it-"

"Oh I am, love, and I'm not liking what I'm seeing."

"I'll be prepared this time. I know what I'm getting into. And once they've all come out of their holes we'll be ready."

"Well fortunately for you, after today it won't take much doing to convince the court I want you dead. You did challenge me in public..."

"And you held a knife to my throat. It's already perfectly staged."

"I guess we won't be getting that breakfast, after all." Rosto commented, pulling Beka back down into his lap. "I wake with the mot of my dreams in my arms and within the next several minutes you've split my lip and we've devised a plan that will not allow me to so much as leer at you in public for the foreseeable future and will likely culminate in me assisting in your kidnapping. You're a hard mot Beka Cooper."

She placed a light kiss on his lips, "to tide you over, then?"

"Oh you'll have to do better than-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because Beka leaned in and kissed him hard making him fall back slightly in surprise. He tried to push himself upright again, take charge but Beka refused to give any ground back. Beka threw herself into the moment, ardently refusing to allow herself to think about what came next. Pressing herself closer to Rosto she felt him finally give, falling back onto one forearm while the other wrapped tightly around her waist to maintain some aspect of control. When she finally broke away he kept his arm tight around her preventing her retreat while her heart raced in some peculiar combination of the effects of the kiss and sheer panic.

Rosto must have seen it in her eyes, because a small crease furrowed his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to speak and she kissed him again to cut him off, but this time Rosto broke free first.

She smirked lightly but when he opened is mouth again she dove in for another kiss. This time he reached up placing a finger on her lips before she could do so.

"Darling as pleasant as this particular method of silencing me is, I still recognize a brush off when I see one. What's wrong?"

A hint of irritation crossed her eyes and she pulled away. "We have work to do."

Rosto sighed as he watched her close herself off again, but he knew better than to press her further and instead nodded. "You'll have to go out the back, Given that we're not exactly supposed to be on speaking terms."

Beka nodded and turned to leave, leaving Rosto, as always, slightly perplexed behind her.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took a while but to be honest my muse really wanted this to end badly... There was a great battle and I emerged victorious. You may now proceed to applaud, compose poetry or sing songs in celebration.**


	8. 8 Act I

Beka slipped out of the dove and back into the boarding house without incident and she hovered outside to let achoo wander a bit before going back inside. Moments later however the door slammed open and Ersken emerged.

She felt a hint of guilt when she realized that she was going to have to lie to him. To everyone... but it couldn't be helped. There was no telling who else might overhear and ruin their whole plan.

"Beka! Are you... I thought..."

"I'm fine Ersken, what are you doing here, did you get our rat back to the cages all right?"

"Of course, but when you weren't here when I got back I thought I was going to have to go back in there and get you out."

"I can take care of myself with Rosto, Ersken, But I think it's about time we stop pretending we don't notice that he's different now."

" I thought he was going to...I swear, Beka, I never thought that Rosto could-" he clenched his jaw in frustration.

"Yeah well if there is one thing that all Rogues have in common it is that they do not react well when challenged in public. I knew that when I stepped between him and Otelia. Though I have to admit, I underestimated him. I didn't think he would turn on me quite so quickly. It's a mistake I don't plan on repeating."

"I have to speak to Kora," Ersken muttered.

"This isn't about Kora. Or even Aniki. Rosto is shutting them out just as much as he is shutting us out."

"Even so, we have to do something."

"I tried to do something. I stayed behind, I tried to talk to him. Rosto isn't there anymore, Ersken and ignoring that will only get you killed."

Pain flashed through Ersken's eyes and Beka stifled the guilt that reared up again. "I need to be alone for a bit, to think... I'll see you later?"

"Sure Beka," he said and she and Achoo entered the boarding house.

* * *

Rosto lingered in his rooms for a while after Beka left trying to determine what came next. If he really did want Beka's head how would he go about getting it?

You would do it yourself, a dark voice in the back of his mind taunted, but he pushed it back down.

He needed all of them, there had to be some other way besides letting them take Beka again to gather all of the scuts that had been involved the first time. If there was he couldn't think of it. But if he just went out there and started calling for her head Aniki would probably think him mad. He had to talk to her.

Putting on his best mask he stalked out into the hall and ordered the first rusher he could find to bring Aniki back to his rooms. Within a few minutes she had arrived and he closed the door behind her.

"I know I've been acting like a looby lately, and this is going to sound just as mad. Just hear me out."

Aniki nodded, eyes suspicious.

"I'm going to arrange for Beka to be kidnapped again."

Aniki, to her credit, said nothing. Just stared and waited for him to continue.

"I want to draw Noll out of hiding. All her brothers and the mage too, anyone involved the first time around. I want all of them, and the only way I can think of to draw them all out is to solicit assistance in kidnapping her again. It will make them feel protected enough to try again."

"And what makes you think Cooper won't hobble you as soon as the word leaks out?"

"Because it's her bloody stupid idea. I just can't think of a better one. I've already tried shaking down my court and nothing came loose that way..."

"So why are you telling me this?"

"I need your help ... Also, I need you to not slit my throat when I start a rampage against our puppy. You're welcome to continue acting like you think I'm cracked though, might help."

Finally Aniki smiled. "That is the first reasonable thing I've heard come out of your mouth in at least a week."

"This has to stay in this room though, I haven't even told Kora. We need her and Ersken to think I've gone off the deep end." As they worked out the details, Rosto had to admit he felt marginally better about the plan now that he had discussed it with Aniki. As the day creeped by the noise from the main hall called Rosto out to Act I. He seated himself in the center of everything and began to take account of who was around. Rumors are far more believable when they do not come from the source, somehow, so he had several key pieces which he knew could be counted on to spread anything he whispered into their ear. Standing to mingle he made for one of them. An orange girl who took great pride in knowing everything about everyone all the time.

"Jocelyn, my lovely, You've been sorely missed around here. Not sight nor sound of you for two days."

She laughed a light musical laugh as she turned towards him "Apologies, majesty, if I'd known you'd be asking for me I'd have certainly come sooner. I do hope I haven't missed an ... opportunity."

"Not at all, luv," he sidestepped her implication easily, "I've been a little busy."

Her eyes lit up in anticipation and she leaned forward.

Rosto grinned and held out a hand to her. "I'll tell you all about it, but it will cost you a dance."

She took his hand and he led her into the center of the room. As they danced he allowed her to 'squeeze' the details out of him little by little... about how the incorrigible dog whom he had so charitably allowed to stay in his boarding house for so long, finally went too far.

"Stick around for a day or two," he advised her with a smile, "and see what happens to those that underestimate me."

Her smile faltered slightly and he chuckled. "I'm sorry, luv, I didn't mean to talk business in front of you, and we were having such a lovely time."

She recovered easily and when the dance ended he left her side and headed back for his throne, content to watch her flit about the room spreading bits and pieces of his story through the hall.

In no time everyone in the room knew that there was something happening between the Bloodhound and the Rogue and no one wanted to be in the middle of that showdown. Just at the perfect moment as the stories reached saturation levels in the room Aniki came in with Beka and Ersken.

He pretended not to notice until someone called it to his attention at which point he clenched his jaw in an obvious show of irritation.

"Someone needs a reminder about who runs this establishment," he joked to the rusher that had brought him the 'bad news.'

He ignored her for some time, that classic and overused display of dominance so favored by his predecessor, before signaling Aniki to bring Beka to him. Though everyone tried very hard to look interested in other things, all eyes were on him. When Beka approached he watched her appraisingly for a moment before speaking, not bothering to lower his voice.

"You intervened in court justice today, Dog. That was unwise."

"King's justice first."

"Have you forgotten where you are?"

Her stance shifted obviously into a defensive position "I am very much aware."

Suddenly he stepped closer and her arm reached for her baton, "Too slow," he mocked, as his arm snaked out and grasped her own. He didn't squeeze and she made no move to escape, but from the outside the scene radiated tension.

Ersken stepped forward now and Rosto tightened his grip so that Ersken wouldn't notice that he help Beka's arm without any pressure.

"Let her go, Rosto." Ersken said venomously. "Otelia was one of ours, Beka had every right to step in." his voice lowered,  
"What the hell has gotten into you these days."

Beka pulled her arm away and glared, "I think we better go elsewhere tonight, Ersken."

Rosto allowed the episode to drop for several hours as the stories spread through the city and just before the dove closed that night a man approached him, asking if they could speak privately.

"For what purpose," Rosto answered gruffly, "I'm not in the best of moods tonight. "

"I think I can help with that."

"You think so?"

"We have the same problem."

Rosto turned back around eyebrows raised and led him back into an empty room.

"I don't have time for games."

"Beka Cooper."

"Troublesome these days, yes, I think I've made that quite clear. She's the bloodhound though, I can't exactly drag her into court and take her pretty little head off, now can I?"

"But we can. Help us keep the dogs at bay and we will deal with the Bloodhound."

Rosto looked the man over curiously. "Unless I'm very much mistaken, you've already tried once."

"And you tried to save her, why?"

"We all make mistakes, it seems. I need to make a statement. She has gotten away with a lot... but no one stays my hand in my court."

"We have a deal then."

"Not quite. I want to be involved." Rosto caught the suspicion in his eyes and he continued in his coldest tone. "I want her to know what happens when you challenge the Rogue."

The answer seemed to convince the man who nodded. "We need a safe place...Does she still trust you?"

"No, but I can make her."

The man nodded and handed Rosto a pouch of a familiar smelling powder.

"So what do I need you for?" Rosto muttered.

"Deniability, We'll make sure it doesn't come back to you, you make sure it doesn't come back to us. They won't be able to prove which is responsible so neither will hang."

Rosto nodded and wrote an address on a piece of paper. "Memorize this," he ordered, and then after a moment he took the paper back and threw it into the fireplace. "When?"

"We'll be waiting."

"Don't come back here, I don't want to see you in my court, I don't want anyone to be able to tie us together, or this whole thing falls apart."

The man nodded once more and disappeared into the darkness.

What had he just gotten himself into?

The dove was quiet now and he slipped out into the dark street, fortunately Rosto was well used to remaining unseen when necessary. It wasn't really necessary at the moment though given that he was now tasked with 'gaining her trust.' His mind was distracted, rebelling against this plan...it still didn't seem like the best idea...

Even so, he ascended the familiar steps to knock on her door.

She opened it and let him in without a word.

"It's done."

"When?"

He pulled out the bag of dust and Beka reached a hand for her charm instinctively.

"Last time everyone was not there right away, but they wanted everyone to gather before they ... finished, they'll likely do the same thing this time. Before you bring everyone be sure they know about the mage."

"I insisted on being involved. You won't be alone but...Beka this still seems like a terrible idea...you're asking me to just stand around while they do what they did last time? I don't know if I can do that."

"I got out once without any assistance, now I've got you."

"You do, Cooper, you do have me. But-"

"So they will trust you, because you are going to be on their side. Once you know everyone is out in the open, you only have to bring the dogs down on them before they -"

"I've given Phelan the address and a charm of Kora's design. I can call him using that charm whenever I need to. He knows what to do."

Beka was pacing frantically as she spoke and Rosto reached out to grab her hand, effectively stopping both her movement and her words by pulling her into a tight embrace.

''I don't like this," he muttered into her ear. "Beka, please let me find another way."

"I have to do this. I ... I still dream of the burning and I need to do this. I need to catch them."

"They said they'll be there as soon as I bring you."

"Well let's go then."

His arms tightened around her, "Not yet, please, not yet."

She nodded and relaxed slightly into his embrace. They stayed that way for what felt like forever before she gently pulled away. "We have to go, Rosto." She took the tiny pouch of dream rose from his hand and sat down on the bed with it. Before she could do anything Rosto covered the pouch with his hand as he leaned in to kiss her.

"If things go bad I will find a way to get you out of there, I swear, just ask and I will get you out."

"I know." She paused for a moment before a small smile crossed her lips. "There's one more thing, if they're going to believe you drugged me... Hold your breath, and sorry."

Rosto held his breath as Beka released the powder and inhaled its sweet scent, then turned and punched him straight in the nose. He recoiled in surprise, and by the time his vision cleared Beka was unconscious, out cold on the bed. Achoo growled at Rosto. Beka had given no commands and the scent hound seemed thoroughly confused.

He chuckled slightly as he pinched his nose to stop the bleeding. "Sorry, Achoo," Rosto muttered, "but everyone knows you're with her all the time." With that he let another pinch of the powder fly and to send Achoo off to sleep as well.

Scooping Beka up into his arms he carried her into the street. The last time he had carried Beka it was to get her away from these people. Now he was delivering her right back to them. He sighed and tried not to think about it.

When he arrived at the old building he had indicated he kicked the door in carelessly. This was a fairly deserted area and it was unlikely that anyone would be nearby to wonder at the strange scene. At first he thought no one had come, and he couldn't help but feel a hint of relief. But then a man, the one that had spoken to him earlier emerged from the cellar.

"You work fast, Rogue."

"Of course."

"Down here," the man indicated the door to the cellar which Rosto entered.

Rosto lowered Beka's still form to the ground. Several more guards were waiting. They peeled off Beka's jacket for easier access to her wrists, (perhaps they had learned from her first escape) and bound them tightly behind her.

"It appears you overestimated your ability to make her trust you," the man mocked.

"Why, She's here isn't she?"

The man motioned to his nose, and Rosto wiped his own, feigning having forgotten about the blood there. "Ah, yes that, well she's nothing if not feisty. So what are we waiting for?"

"They're coming, she and the mage will be here soon, her brothers will be here in the morning."

"In the morning, you haven't made the mistake of thinking I am a patient man, now have you?"

"Nothing to be done for it. They left town, we didn't think you would get her to us quite so quickly..."

Rosto let anger creep into his voice as he burst out, "And why is it we have to wait for some mot, again?"

"Because we work for her. And she wants to do it herself."

A noise from upstairs caught Rosto's attention and fortunately drew the guards attention away too.

"'bout time, he's late."

A man with close cropped black hair entered from upstairs and with a flick of his hand Beka's clumsy knotted binds were replaced with a sleek metal. Rosto remembered the marks on her wrists and silently seethed. He had expected a few minutes, let them gather then call Phelan. Bring the dogs down on this whole mess within the hour. Now he was stuck here with an unconscious dog, several guards with less than honorable intentions and a mage capable of setting his muscles on fire with a mere thought. How the hell was he going to get through this night...

"This is going to be a long night" One of the guards said. "No reason we should die of boredom..."

The mage smirked slightly before tossing a small packet to one of the guards. The guard apparently knew what it was because he grinned and dosed Beka with the powder. More dream rose?

Then Beka's eyes shot open. Apparently it was an antidote of some kind.

The man leaned over Beka's still form, "Lovely as always to see you Beka, I was so upset when you decided to leave us last time. We were having such fun."

Beka didn't respond, her eyes rapidly covering the room to get herself oriented. Rosto tried not to cringe as the guard leered at her, "I don't think she's in a very flirtatious mood," Rosto mocked him.

The man laughed, "It's true...She's much more agreeable when she's unconscious, trust me," the other guards chuckled. Gooseflesh covered Rosto's skin and he wondered if perhaps he had misunderstood the removal of her uniform jacket.

"You!" Beka burst out suddenly charging forward toward Rosto.

The guards stepped forward to restrain her, locking her bound wrists to the wall with the assistance of the mage.

"Did you think there wouldn't be consequences, puppy, for what you did?"

Beka's eyes were cold. "I've nothing to say to you, traitor."

"That's unfortunate," Rosto commented, his voice taunting, "because apparently we have all night."

Beka's eyes widened slightly, apparently she wasn't expecting that complication either.

Another noise from upstairs and their final guest, Gemma Noll, descended the stairs.

"You slippery minx," Gemma muttered, approaching Beka. She turned to the mage. "I don't want any mistakes this time, turn her legs to dust if -"

"And who the hell are you," Rosto commented cooly, distracting the woman from what was likely to be a very unpleasant order.

The woman turned seeming to notice Rosto for the first time. "Majesty, apologies," The anger faded from her tone as she introduced herself, "I am glad we were able to work out this little arrangement."

"I on the other hand, am bored. Your guards tell me that we must wait all night before completing our task. Who exactly are we waiting for?"

"My two brothers, majesty, it's only right that they should see the vengeance of their family fulfilled."

"And where are they now, that they are not present for such a momentous occasion?"

"On their way, majesty, you're welcome to pass the time however you like, you needn't stay."

"I've no intention of letting Cooper slip from your grasp again."

"Then by all means stay." She turned her attention back to Beka. "You hobbled three of my favorite guards after you escaped. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find loyal help."

"I'll take you all before I'm done," Beka smirked. Gemma motioned to the mage and Beka cried out, collapsing to the floor.

Rosto's nails bit into his skin as Gemma chuckled. "You've forgotten already how this works?"

Beka stood shakily and glared defiantly at Gemma, "I know precisely how this works."

Gemma turned towards the mage again but before he could do anything Rosto stepped forward. "You're rather cheeky for someone tied to a wall. Why don't you make your life a little easier and be silent." His voice was mocking but his eyes begged her to stop. To be still and to help him get her through the night.

Her glare didn't falter, but she fell quiet.

One of the guards chuckled and Rosto turned back to Gemma Noll, "Let's take a walk, luv," he told her nodding toward the stairs.

As they ascended Rosto could feel relief flood through him. It appeared that Gemma was calling the shots, so maybe he could simply keep her occupied for a while. He eyes the greying strands of her hair and a small smile passed over his lips. She was probably at least 20 years older than him, just old enough that perhaps he could flatter her into distraction. Reaching the top of the stairs he placed his hand on the small of her back as she passed through the doorway, gently leading her off to one side and keeping his hand there as they walked. She didn't pull away.

"You've got quite the taste for vengeance, my dear, what is it that the meddlesome girl did to incur your ire."

"She killed my mother, and my brother."

"I'm sorry to hear that luv, though I am glad I am able to assist you in this little matter. But tell me, do you trust your guard?"

"Of course, do you think me a fool!" she cried pulling away.

"Quite the opposite, in fact," Rosto insisted watching her earnestly, "I just want to be sure that you are safe from treachery. That is my part of the agreement is it not?" He held out his arm to her again and she took it suspiciously allowing him to lead her to a stool next a tall counter.

"Of course, and what about you. This can't all be because she saved that Dog."

She sat down and he looked at her, putting on his best surprised and impressed look. He moved closer, leaning against the bar in front of her. "You're a clever mot, how did you know about that."

"I listen."

"I feel that we understand each other, so I'll tell you something that I've not admitted to anyone else. There have been rumors, as I'm sure you know, that I've been trying to bed the puppy. Unfortunately, they are true. She rejected me, and though I've recently realized that she is far too young and foolish for me I've wished to take my vengeance on her for some time."

Gemma smiled slightly as he called Beka far too young and Rosto did too.

The woman leaned forward again, "Then we shall both have our vengeance this day."

"And then perhaps we shall have to celebrate," Rosto finished taking her hand and giving it a light squeeze. A light flush covered her cheeks and Rosto smiled. He had her. They spoke for a long time and Rosto realized that he could keep her up here all night with platitudes and flirtations. Every minute she was up here was a minute she wasn't down with Beka having that mage torment her.

He opened his mouth to speak again when suddenly a chilling cry came from the cellar. It took all of his self control to not jump to his feet. "It seems your guard are taking some initiative, do you think they'll kill her without you?" he said lightly, giving every indication that he couldn't care less one way or the other. A flush of anger crossed her face and she shot to her feet rushing back towards the cellar.

When they emerged one of the guards was standing in front of Beka, one hand on her shoulder pressing her to the wall. It appeared Beka had pulled her wrists free of the wall, though they were still bound. Beka looked like she could barely stand, possibly the cry had been drawn from her lips by the mage neutralizing her once more. Venom curled in the pit of Rosto's stomach when he saw the guard held Beka tight, pinning her between him and the wall.

The other guards were laughing until Gemma finally said, "Why is she making such a racket, we heard her clear upstairs."

"Sorry," the guard commented, not stepping away, "She got a little feisty, we had to ... restrain her." The guards chuckled and Rosto noticed in satisfaction that the mans nose was steadily dripping blood down his face. _  
_

Rosto stepped forward pulling the guard away, desperately wishing he could do more to the man who had obviously been enjoying his job a little too much. "Cracked scut, you restrain her like that and she'll rip your throat out." He said, taking the mans place, and retying the binds with an apology in his eyes. _I'm sorry I left...I thought you'd be safer,_ he thought, hoping desperately that she would see it in his eyes. Once he was finished he pulled away and returned to Gemma's side. He muttered under his breath for her ears only. "You've got a problem here. You leave these guards with her again and she's going to keep trying to seduce them." Gemma's eyes widened and Rosto continued, perhaps we should send them up to guard the building, I do believe the two of us can handle one little girl."

She nodded and turned to the guards. "I want you upstairs, now. Guard the building and watch for my brothers."

The men made no attempt to hide their disappointment, but did as they were ordered nonetheless. While Gemma was distracted by the guards Rosto could not tear his eyes away from Beka. He waited for some sign that he should stop this now, but when she finally looked up at him she only gave him the tiniest shake of her head.

To Rosto's disappointment Gemma did not send the mage away. Returning his attention to her he smiled and eyed the mage. Teasingly he asked Gemma, "Think we need a chaperone, darling?"

She laughed and blushed lightly but made no move to send the mage away and Rosto didn't push it. "No but I think she does. You know she escaped three times the last time I got my hands on her. Never would have gotten her back if we hadn't been able to send her to the floor in a second. Isn't that right, Beka?"

"Didn't get me back the last time anyway," she muttered.

"Perhaps she needs reminding?" Instantly a deep red glow began emanating from Beka's muscles again and Beka bit her lip, stubbornly remaining standing as she glared at the mage.

Gemma just smiled and took a step closer, Rosto saw her left hand, the hand closest to him, going for a blade at her belt and Rosto bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. Why did she have to keep aggravating her captors? Then Gemma drew the blade and held it to Beka's throat. "I'm starting to think my brothers will forgive me if we start without them. Shall we get started majesty?"'

Rosto chuckled, approaching Gemma with an easy smile. "I do love a woman who's not afraid to make the first move. Still," he let his fingers drift down her arm that held the blade and she instinctively turned toward him letting her arm fall from Beka's throat. "this is a family affair, my dear, don't let her make you forget that. When will your brothers be here, it can't be more than an hour or two before dawn."

"Soon, they should be here soon."

The mage still held Beka under his power and out of the corner of his eye he could see Beka sinking down the wall.

"Then perhaps you should call off your friend until they get here," he suggested.

Gemma did so, but then turned to him suspiciously and his stomach clenched. "You seem awfully concerned with my brothers ... participation."

"I don't know your brothers, why should I care if they get to join the fun. But you care, don't you, luv." He could still see the suspicion in her eyes, though he pretended not to notice.

Suddenly several things happened very quickly. A noise from upstairs indicated visitors and when they started down the stairs Rosto watched Gemma carefully for her reaction. Her eyes lit up and Rosto activated the charm notifying Phelan that it was time to move. Suddenly the mage turned his attention to Rosto and fire exploded through his muscles.

He could vaguely hear Gemma through the roaring in his ears and the pain subsided slightly as the mage turned to her.

"He did something, some kind of a charm...I could feel it."

"What was it?" Gemma cried, all softness gone.

"Have you cracked" Rosto cried, fueling the pain into an expression of anger. "Get your pets under control, Gemma!"

"You don't give the orders down here, _majesty,_ what did you just do."

He continued to play the fool as Gemma approached, fire in her mad eyes, counting down in his head. _87...86...85_ Phelan should have already told Ersken what was happening everything was to be set to go. 2 minutes. He had been very clear on the signal. The activation of the charm would indicate all was ready. They would need 2 minutes to move from their base to the address he had given them. _82...81...80_

Then Gemma made a very big mistake. She drew a blade on Rosto the Piper. In moments he had twisted the blade from her grip and placed it securely at her neck. "I thought you were smarter than that, Gemma." _71...70...69_

His muscles began to burn again but he ignored it, "I'll slit your throat before I let your friend bring me to the ground," he told her, voice tight with pain, "my reputation is not unearned. Now how about you stop this insanity before you make me do something I will very much regret." He purred it into her ear praying that he still had a hold on her. Perhaps he did, because the burning in his muscles stopped. His relief was short lived, because as the pain in his body stopped, Beka cried out once more in agony.

Rosto stiffened and Gemma smiled, "You lied to me, Piper, you don't seek her death. I could see it in your eyes. You're a good player, you almost convinced me. But not quite."

"Need I remind you that you are the one with a knife to your throat." _43...42...41_ Beka clamped her lips shut but her limbs trembled under the mage's assault.

"Not for long, _luv,"_ she mocked. "You're going to release me."

"Why would I do that," Rosto asked, eyes still on Beka as she collapsed, pale as death.

"Because you don't know how much more she can take. How long before her heart gives out, do you suppose?"

Rosto cursed and released his grip on Gemma, the knife falling to the ground and she retrieved it. In a surprisingly quick movement she drove the blade into his chest. "That's a good cove, now why don't you have a seat."

Rosto stumbled backwards, gasping for breath. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you need that lung?"_ 19? 38? 7?_ Rosto struggled to keep a clear head but he had lost count and his vision darkened as he struggled to breathe. He watched helplessly as Gemma, her brothers and the mage turned toward Beka.

Gods he hated this plan.

* * *

**AN: Oh my...This chapter got a little out of control...In more ways than one. Still fighting the good fight with my muse, but these characters are not behaving! ****I'm talking to you Beka, just gotta be a smart aleck don't you. **

**Beka: She's an idiot. I don't abide idiots**

**Rosto: *rolls eyes* You're not making it any easier for me to keep you ****alive, puppy.****  
**

**Beka: Looks like you're a little busy trying to seduce Gemma to me...You're perfect together...you've both got white hair**

**Rosto: *mutters* It is not white...**

**Gusenitsa: Rosto, I swear I will kill you off if you say the word cornsilk one more time.**

**Rosto: Sun-colored?**

**Gusenitsa: *sigh* You brought this upon yourself. **

**Rosto: Ouch... I did need that lung.**

**Beka: Save your breath. You're gunna need it.**


	9. 9 Act II

The burning subsided and Beka forced her eyes open as the roaring sound in her ears faded away. Trying to focus again, she saw Rosto was holding Gemma tightly with a knife to her throat. His face radiated pain and Beka realized that the burning had receded from her because the mage had turned his attention to Rosto. Apparently the show was over. Struggling back to her feet she began to pull at her binds again. She knew she couldn't separate her wrists but if she could dislodge them from the wall at least she would be able to move. Rosto had been the one to retie her so she knew it wouldn't be tight.

"I'll slit your throat before I let your friend bring me to the ground," she heard Rosto growling to Gemma, "my reputation is not unearned. Now how about you stop this insanity before you make me do something I will very much regret."

There, she finally dislodged the binding from the wall, and not a moment too soon. She looked up just in time to see Gemma's eyes flick from the mage to her and then the fire came back with a vengeance. In surprise she allowed a cry to escape her lips before she bit her lip to stop it. She would not give him the satisfaction of letting him hear her scream. She did not allow another sound to escape her lips as wave after wave of heat burned her alive. The roaring in her ears started again and she felt the world shift sideways...but it wasn't the world, it was her. Her legs gave out and she collapsed. She saw Gemma's lips moving, smiling but she could no longer hear her words. She saw anger on Rosto's face though. She tried to smile slightly, to let Rosto know she was ok, she could take it, but her body wouldn't respond to her commands anymore. As she watched Rosto, he cracked, pain and fear finally rising to the surface. He dropped the blade, releasing Gemma from his grip without taking his eyes off her.

_What are you doing? _She cried, but the words were locked in her mind. Gemma ducked and grabbed the blade, plunging it into Rosto's chest. His eyes widened, and he looked more surprised than anything else as he stumbled back into the wall before falling to his knees. Gemma turned back towards her as Rosto gasped for breath and fell sideways, collapsing against the wall with his eyes fixed on hers. "No, Rosto." In her head it was a cry, but it came out as a whimper. He still watched her intently, one hand tapping rhythmically on the floor in front of him. _Was it code? _she tried to think, tried to ignore the searing heat that still consumed her. _Tap tap tap_. They were coming for her now, but she couldn't bear to look at the woman who approached her. She was transfixed by Rosto, watching in horror as he struggled for each breath. _Tap tap tap,_ like he was counting. Understanding dawned on her. They were coming, they were already on their way. Finally his eyes left her and she realized that she was in trouble by the fear on his face. In one fluid movement Rosto pulled the blade out of his body and sent it flying across the room.

Mayhem broke out, she felt the blade hit its target rather than seeing it, because moments later the burning sensation finally melted away from her and her mind cleared. The mage sank to the floor, the blade Rosto had thrown impaling his heart. Her mind now clear she threw herself away from Gemma and her brothers who were approaching her with blades drawn, rolling to Rosto's side. Her hands and feet were still tied, so that movement was a more efficient way to get across the room anyway. The metal bindings shimmered briefly and melted back into the rope that the guards had originally used to tie her. That was the end of the mage. Rosto wasn't tapping anymore, and she knelt next to him bringing her bound hands up to try to stop the bleeding from his chest. Without opening his eyes he slowly raised his hands to hers, they settled on the ropes binding her, expertly pulling the knots loose.

His eyes opened and his gaze slipped past her."Beka," he whispered, fighting for the air to speak. "Turn around, Beka." She did, and then she saw what he had noticed. Gemma had turned her attention away from the dead mage and back to her. Fury in her eyes, she ran towards Beka. Now that her hands were free she had little trouble disarming the mad mot. She heard scuffling coming from upstairs and heard Ersken ordering someone to secure the exits, before long the room was full of dogs who hobbled the guards, Gemma and the two brothers.

Beka didn't watch her plan come into fruition though. She dropped back to Rosto's side pressing one hand to the hole in his chest again. "Rosto?" she asked taking his other hand in hers.

His breathing is very shallow but still his eyes open when she takes his hand.

"They're here, Rosto, just keep breathing for me."

He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out, so instead he lifts her hand slightly to his lips and kisses it lightly.

"Don't do that Rosto," Beka says angrily, "I am not saying goodbye to you."

He responds only by kissing her hand again the tiniest of smirks forming on his lips. _You going to stop me?_ his eyes tease her. Only Rosto could do this, tease her without words with a hole in his chest.

It wasn't long before she was pulled away by Ersken and a healer. Ersken looked her over rapidly for injuries before trying to lead her away, but she refused to move. "We got them all, Beka, all except the one that Rosto got first," Ersken said wryly trying to lighten the mood. "Come on Beka, there's nothing you can do here, let the healers do their job."

"I'm not leaving."

Ersken nodded, "sit down, at least."

She sank to the ground wearily never tearing her eyes from Rosto, and hardly noticing when Ersken sat next to her. "He'll be fine, Beka," he muttered under his breath, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"They have to move him," Kora told them, "They're getting tired and if he doesn't have access to another healer by the time they are spent we'll lose him."

"Jane Street?" Ersken asked.

"We've just tired out two on duty healers, I doubt they'd take kindly to spending their entire healing staff trying to keep the Rogue alive."

"Bring him to the Dove," Aniki said, "we'll find someone to take care of him there."

Kora nodded and told the healers where to take him. The dogs tried to get Beka to come with them, something about making a statement, but Ersken intervened.

"I'll go and make my statement first, Beka needs to rest." This seemed to pacify the Dogs and Ersken left with them, Beka remaining behind with Kora to follow Rosto back to the Dove. By the time they got there even Beka could tell that the healers were near spent. Rosto's lips had taken on a slightly bluish hue and his coughing slowed. At first she thought it was a good thing, until she got close enough to realize that he simply didn't have the air to cough anymore. He struggled for every tiny breath and his finger tips too had begun to take on the same hue as his lips.

Aniki was nowhere to be found, probably off somewhere pounding on some poor healers door, so they laid Rosto on his bed and tried to patch him up as best they could without their exhausted gifts. Eventually they cast apologetic looks at Beka and left. Kora brought over a bowl of water so they could wash their hands and then busied herself patching up Beka's wrists. She couldn't do anything for Rosto and it was as much to make her feel better as for Beka. When Kora released her hands Beka immediately took Rosto's hand again. He clasped it gently letting her know he was still awake, though he didn't open his eyes, his concentration spent on preventing the next breath from being his last.

"I'm sorry," Beka said suddenly and Kora glanced up to see that Beka was not talking to her.

Rosto's eyes shot open and he opened his mouth seeming to forget that he could no longer speak. He shook his head but she looked away.

"This is my fault, I'm so sorry." A tear fell down her cheek and Rosto brushed it away.

"No," he finally got out the word, barely audible. His eyes flicked to Kora with a pleading gaze and she realized he was asking her for help.

"Why would you say that, Beka, none of this is your fault," she said.

"That's sweet Kora, but you don't understand. This was my plan, my stupid idea. I thought I was so clever for coming up with a way to pull all of the rats I wanted out of hiding. He knew it was a bad idea but I was too stubborn to listen."

"Rosto's as stubborn as they come, if he really didn't agree with your plan do you really think he would have gone along with it?" Kora asked. Beka was looking everywhere but at Rosto tears still leaking from her eyes.

"He doesn't...Please, Beka, just look at him."

She lifted her head to look at Rosto's face. For lack of a voice Rosto poured his soul into his eyes, watching her with such a fevered intensity she wanted to look away again.

Kora smiled slightly biting her lip in uncertainty. "I don't know what to do, Beka. I... I'm going to find Aniki." She got half way to the door before turning around again, hesitating, and then hurrying out.

"She's a mage...If she doesn't know what to do, what am I supposed to do?" Beka whispered, half to herself half to Rosto who didn't respond.

"Rosto?" A labored gasp was his only answer and he flinched with every breath. She could only imagine how much it must hurt to breathe, to force his chest to rise sending shock waves of pain through his wound. He exhaled and was still and Beka felt her own breaths come more rapidly as if she could breathe for them both.

"Rosto!" She cried, grabbing his hand as he took one more breath. "Open your eyes!" she ordered, "Now, look at me."

Heavy lids forced themselves open and she saw dark eyes filled with pain. "You are not allowed to stop, do you understand? I don't care how hard it is, you keep breathing."

Silence.

Inhale. Beka felt life return to her with every breath, ever shallower and ever slower. Leaning over him she laid her head down on his shoulder, listening for the beating of his heart and every hard-fought breath.

"Kiss it...better?" he whispered, she certainly wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't been lying so close.

She almost laughed. Of course he would. Turning towards him she kissed his cheek lightly. "You can do this Rosto, you're stronger than this."

"You can ...do better..." he mumbled, and she drew closer trying to catch his words. "Give a cove...his dying wish..."

Exhale.

This time she did laugh. "Incorrigible spintry," she teased, turning none-the-less to kiss his lips.

Inhale

Exhale

"Come on Rosto, once more. The healer will be here soon."

Inhale.

"I'm sorry...love."

Exhale.

He opened his mouth to breathe but his chest did not rise and Beka stiffened next to him.

"Rosto, what did I tell you?"

Beka shot up fighting the urge to shake him until he breathed once more.

"Rosto? Rosto, you sarden scut. You dizy cutter ...you... you cracknob filcher don't you dare do this to me."

He didn't respond to her creative barrage and her fury melted away.

"Rosto? Please come back. Please don't leave."

Silence roared in her ears until finally an explosion of sound announced someone's entrance into the room. She vaguely recognized Aniki's voice and Kora rushed to her side... Her excitement at having found the healer melted away when she saw Beka's face, and Rosto's still chest. A sob escaped her lips as she sank next to Beka but the healer pushed her out of the way.

"Talk to me, what happened?" Beka heard the healer ask her through a haze.

"He stopped... he's gone..."

Aniki dropped to Beka's other side and clasped her chin tightly forcing Beka to look at her. "Get your head back, Beka. Now. We've no time for gixies we need the Dog."

Beka shook her head slightly and turned back to the healer all business. "Single puncture wound, weapon removed at the scene. Rapid deterioration of respiration. He couldn't breathe. He...every breath it was harder until. He couldn't... just a moment ago."

To Beka's surprise the healer smiled and turned to Aniki. "This isn't over, I need a very large needle, or... a very narrow blade."

Aniki glanced at Kora who pulled herself to her feet and ran for her room coming back in moments with her sewing kit. The healer plucked out a long thick needle and it immediately began to glow with her gift. Turning to Rosto she began to insert it into his chest.

"What are you doing," Beka cried, "just leave him alone."

"Beka," Aniki said in a warning tone.

The healer removed the needle just as slowly leaving a glowing point of light where it had been. As the needle came free, a smile broke out onto the healers face, and Rosto gasped.

"Slow breaths," the healer advised. Kora seemed to snap out of it first and she launched herself at Rosto hugging him tightly. Aniki laughed,"Do try not to break him again, Kora."

Kora released him quickly and the healer broke in. "How are you feeling?"

"Lighter."

"Good," the healer responded, "Your lungs had collapsed, but that will help. You'll need to see a healer every few hours for the rest of the day and twice each day after that. I'll be back this evening."

"Thank you," Rosto told her and the healer left, Aniki following to arrange for the mage's payment.

Rosto turned to Kora, a serious look on his face. "If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to speak with Beka for a moment." Kora nodded and left following Aniki and the healer. As she left she could hear Rosto telling Beka,

"I am no filcher."

A smile on her lips, Kora closed the door behind her.

Beka smiled slightly, "You heard that, then?"

"My lungs were not working, nothing wrong with my ears. Though I'll admit, suffocating was among the more distracting things I've done in some time... Come here, love?"

Beka sat next to him, laying her head on his shoulder and enjoying the sound of clean easy breaths. He smelled salt again, but she hid her face in his tunic and so he pretended not to notice.

"I'm fine love, even if I wasn't there'd be no reason to feel guilty. I don't exactly live the safest life, someone's bound to get lucky one day," he said lightly, and when she didn't look up he continued, "Come on, love, It was a good plan, and it worked...you should be proud of yourself."

Suddenly Beka stiffened and sat up, though Rosto did not release her hand. "It did work, didn't it," she said angrily.

Rosto smiled, but there was confusion in his eyes.

"It worked and you almost ruined it. You had her and you let her go!"

Rosto looked slightly sheepish, "Ah, you saw that..."

"Of course I saw that, I was right there, how could I not have seen that?"

"I saw you fall, I thought he was killing you...I told you I'd get you out of there Beka, and you might be surprised to know that I am a man of my word."

"I could have taken it," she grumbled irritably.

"Perhaps I couldn't."

She sat, laying her head down again, before saying "Where do we go from here?" echoing his question from earlier.

He chuckled lightly, "Maybe we could start with breakfast?"

Beka looked up at him.

Breakfast...That seemed harmless enough.

Rosto'a lips were no longer blue, so she kissed them lightly, smiling when his arms tightened around her,

Just breakfast.

* * *

**AN: Just in case anyone is curious the wound described is called a pneumothorax (colloquially called a sucking chest wound) and can occur when trauma allows air to get into the chest cavity. This gradually increases the pressure on the lungs making breathing progressively more difficult. Treatment involves creating a one way valve to release the pressure and allow the lungs to reinflate. My thought was that the healers 'at the scene' did not realize what was happening and were instead focused on treating bleeding/blood loss. Hence Rosto being in massive trouble until someone realized what was happening. Now you know why it takes me so long to update. I think too much.**

**I have a habit of thinking a story is ending and then it tells me otherwise later. So this might be the end...I don't really know yet :P **


End file.
